


Человек в белом

by Seliamar, Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то давным-давно у Сакаты Гинтоки было три правила: не трогать катаги, не экономить на сладком и отвечать ударом на удар.<br/>Он думал, эти правила давно ушли в никуда, но они всё время были рядом – под пластиковыми чехлами, в пустоте кобуры, в пыльном замкнутом пространстве платяного шкафа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек в белом

**Author's Note:**

> Якудза!АУ

У Сакаты Гинтоки было три правила: не быть мудаком, не экономить на сладком и не стрелять на поражение.  
Правила эти, отголоски прошлой, давно и накрепко забытой жизни, позволяли ему лениво плыть по течению, ограничив свои заботы поиском новой кондитерской. 

У Сакаты Гинтоки в шкафу, заботливо упакованные в пластиковые чехлы, висели белые костюмы. Белые кожаные туфли покрывались пылью, белые кобуры покачивались, зияя пустотой. Гинтоки редко заглядывал в шкаф; ему казалось, в темноте между пиджаками и рубашками висит, медленно истлевая, труп Широяши.  
Джинсы были практичнее.  
Кроссовки — удобнее.  
Свитера привлекали меньше внимания.  
Гинтоки верил: есть ритм, на который западает Удача. Об этом рассказывал один мужик, который слыл удачливым игроком — до тех пор, пока ему на голову не свалилось фортепиано. Поговаривали, что случайностью там и не пахло, а фортепиано на самом деле было фабричным прессом.  
Гинтоки поскрёб затылок и сосредоточился.  
«Па!» — самурай заносит меч. «Чин!» — сталь бьется о сталь. «Ко!» — победитель, он стоит на поле боя, и кровь стекает с его катаны.  
Нифига это не сработало. Ни разу не срабатывало. Гинтоки вздохнул, встал со стула и побрёл по направлению к дальней двери. Он дёрнул дверную ручку, заглянул внутрь — и растерянно моргнул: внутри был полумрак, над столами висели клубы дыма, похожие на нарисованные облака в жёлтых конусах света. За ближайшим столом играли в карты. Какой-то парень с сигаретой, свисающей из угла рта, банковал. Но вот он отложил карты, посмотрел на Гинтоки — взгляд у него был неприятный, от такого сразу вспоминаешь, что забыл дома пистолет. Огонёк сигареты прыгнул вверх, потом вниз.  
— Я думал, тут сортир, — разочарованно пробормотал Гинтоки. — А может, у вас есть сортир? Что за игровой салон без сортира?  
Он тянул слова и шагал вперёд; пять человек, три ствола, нет, четыре — и ещё нож за голенищем, ни с чем не перепутаешь это рефлекторное движение кисти вниз. Люди из Шинсен-гуми куда больше походили на банду наёмников, чем на привычных якудза.  
— Вот представь, — обратился Гинтоки к парню с сигаретой, — проигрался ты в пух и прах, осталась последняя сотня. Сортир поможет тебе восстановить спокойствие и хладнокровие; знаешь, даже змеи…  
Стол слева. Можно перекатиться назад и вбок, воспользоваться им как прикрытием.  
— Ты ещё кто, чудила? — ласково спросил парень с сигаретой и раздавил бычок о дно пепельницы.  
Видимо, он был здесь главным; бойцы не дёргались — только наблюдали за Гинтоки, готовые в одно мгновение выхватить оружие.  
Вакагашира, не меньше. Шинсен-гуми слыли бандой сброда, новоделом — но, кажется, слухам нельзя было доверять.  
— Гинтоки я, Гинтоки. Прихожу сюда играть в пачинко.  
— Как насчёт карт? — парень тронул колоду, наклонился вперёд, опираясь на локти. В тусклом освещении блеснули глаза — тревожно светлые, с неестественно узким зрачком.  
— Я не играю с незнакомцами, — буркнул Гинтоки. — Тётка говорила мне, что порядочные люди не скрывают своего имени.  
Кто-то засмеялся, тут же умолк.  
— Я Хиджиката.  
— Считаешь себя порядочным человеком? — Гинтоки пнул стул, отодвигая; расслабленно плюхнулся, закинул ногу на ногу. Посмотрел на Хиджикату: тот поднял руку, приказывая бойцам не вмешиваться.  
— Сыграем, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки задумчиво посмотрел на карты.  
— Я самый невезучий игрок в Эдо. Дай мне фору, Хиджиката-кун!  
— Хиджиката-кун?.. — зашептались удивлённо.  
Хиджиката наклонил голову набок, улыбнулся — казалось, происходящее его забавляет. Вот только улыбка не доходила до глаз, и температура воздуха от неё будто понизилась на пару градусов.  
— Фору, — повторил он. — А зачем тогда в пачинко ходишь?  
Гинтоки пожал плечами.  
— У всех свои маленькие слабости. Ну и в жизни главное — не сдаваться. Ты что, не смотришь аниме? Хоть мангу-то читаешь?  
— Предпочитаю кино, — ответил Хиджиката.  
Ещё один минус в карму, подумал Гинтоки. В дополнение к минусам за дорогой костюм, элегантный галстук и прямые волосы. Не получалось решить, какой из них самый жирный.  
Гинтоки слегка поморщился. Он знал, что выглядит не очень-то представительно в своих потёртых джинсах и футболке невнятного цвета.  
Наверное, девушки на улицах принимали Хиджикату за успешного менеджера, а может быть, даже за актёра, вышедшего прогуляться инкогнито. Ну, если не обращали внимания на даймон, золотисто поблескивающий на лацкане пиджака. Сейчас мало кто носил моны открыто. Приверженность традициям?  
Да нет, наверняка просто потребность в самоутверждении. Комплекс провинциала в большом городе.  
— Многое теряешь, — сочувственно сказал Гинтоки, переводя взгляд с даймона на лицо Хиджикаты. — Время такое, всегда надо быть в тренде.  
Хиджиката откинулся на спинку стула, сплёл пальцы. Тускло сверкнула запонка, попав в размытый круг света, и стукнулась о столешницу.  
Звук был совсем негромкий, но тишина стояла такая, что разбилась от него вдребезги.  
Стоявший у двери парень, пожалуй, самый молодой из присутствующих, дёрнулся было, но тут же снова застыл.  
— Значит, карты для тебя — это слишком сложно, — произнёс Хиджиката. Он продолжал смотреть в упор; Гинтоки, не торопясь отводить глаза, возмутился:  
— Эй, что ты имеешь в виду? Хочешь сказать, что я тупой?  
— Ну, по крайней мере, выводы ты делать умеешь, — отозвался Хиджиката.  
Да уж, особой вежливостью он не отличался.  
Хотя чего ещё можно ожидать от людей, которые заходят в чужой дом без стука и в грязной обуви, начинают по-своему передвигать мебель и спорят с другими такими же грубиянами, только зашедшими с противоположного входа, о том, где что должно стоять.  
— Хм, может быть, — кивнул Гинтоки. — Я как-то услышал в одной телепередаче, что впечатление о человеке формируется в течение первых пятнадцати секунд контакта.  
Хиджиката приподнял бровь. Наверное, с таким же видом он бы слушал говорящий предмет мебели. Гинтоки чуть поменял позу на случай, если понадобится резкий рывок, и добавил:  
— Знаешь, к какому выводу я пришёл? Мне кажется, тебе трудно заводить друзей.  
Кто-то громко сглотнул.  
— Хватит разговоров, — сказал Хиджиката, прищурившись; добавил в сторону: — Дайте ему револьвер.  
— Эээ… Что? — Гинтоки моргнул, скользнул глазами по лицам стоявших вокруг бойцов. Те растерянно таращились в ответ.  
— Сыграем во что-нибудь попроще, — пояснил Хиджиката и полез за пазуху. — Русскую рулетку знаешь?  
Нет, он не собирался стрелять: движение было слишком плавным, неспешным. Так что Гинтоки просто молча наблюдал за тем, как Хиджиката достает револьвер — шестизарядный Смит-Вессон калибра тридцать восемь, — выкидывает барабан, вытаскивает из него патроны один за другим.  
Когда барабан защёлкнулся, на столе осталось пять патронов.  
Хиджиката покачал револьвер в руке и ожидающе посмотрел на Гинтоки, затем спросил с удивлённым раздражением:  
— Что, не знаешь?  
— Знаю, конечно! — оскорбился Гинтоки.  
Конечно, он знал. Это хороший метод убеждения — раскрутить барабан с одним патроном и приставить дуло к чьей-нибудь голове. Гинтоки предпочитал им не пользоваться, потому что никогда не шёл на попятную, а смотреть на то, как кто-то плачет и обделывается от страха, было не очень-то приятно, да и пахло потом соответствующе.  
И уж тем более Гинтоки не пробовал это на себе. Кому вообще придет на ум такая чушь?  
Кто-то протянул ему револьвер — невысокий парень с тусклым, незапоминающимся лицом, который стоял к Гинтоки ближе остальных.  
— Умеешь пользоваться? — буркнул Хиджиката.  
— Ну, допустим, — отозвался Гинтоки.  
Револьвер лёг в ладонь холодной тяжестью, приятным ощущением силы. Раньше он думал, что этой штукой можно остановить всех ублюдков.  
Раньше, раньше, столько всего было раньше — все потом смеются над своими детскими фотографиями.  
Гинтоки тряхнул головой, закрывая шкаф, и перевёл взгляд с револьвера на Хиджикату.  
— Рисковать жизнью из-за игры глупо, — сказал тот. — Кому вообще придет на ум такая чушь? Так что стрелять будем в ногу.  
Гинтоки выбросил барабан. Патронные гнезда уже были пусты — все, кроме одного.  
— Мне твою ногу из-за стола не видно, — зевнул он. — А вдруг ты промажешь?  
На лице Хиджикаты появилось снисходительное терпение. Он сунул в рот сигарету, поднял пепельницу со стола и небрежно махнул рукой с зажатым в ней револьвером:  
— Двигайте.  
— Кого двигать, Хиджиката-сан? — переспросил лысый мужик из-за плеча Гинтоки.  
— Стол! — повысил голос Хиджиката. Гинтоки неопределённо пошевелил бровью. Не такой уж ты и хладнокровный, братец. Не такой, каким хочешь казаться.  
Кто-то протянул Хиджикате зажигалку, щелкнул кремнем. Клубы дыма поплыли в конусе света, и так же плавно и тихо стол поплыл мимо Гинтоки.  
Двое с левой стороны, ещё один справа, машинально мелькнуло в голове. Им понадобится время, чтобы бросить стол и дотянуться до оружия. Но тот лысый до сих пор торчит за плечом, и руки у него свободны.  
Хиджиката поставил пепельницу на колено.  
— Передумал? — в его ровном голосе не было насмешки или желания задеть, только интерес.  
— Кто первый? — спросил Гинтоки. Всё это, табачный дым, уверенные интонации Хиджикаты, агрессия, исходившая от бойцов, вес оружия в руке — затягивало его, будто возвращая в нелюбимое, но давно знакомое, привычное место.  
— Помнится, ты хотел фору.  
— Нет, не надо.  
Гинтоки приставил дуло к бедру и нажал спусковой крючок. На мгновение он оглох, по спине пробежала мелкая колючая дрожь; пронесло.  
Хиджиката наблюдал за ним и ухмылялся.  
— Видишь, это совсем не страшно, — Гинтоки перебросил револьвер в левую руку, лихо прокрутил на пальце. — Но мы можем не продолжать, Хиджиката-кун.  
В помещении повисла тишина, тяжелая и глухая. Такие узкие зрачки. Чем-то закинулся? Возможно. Чем?  
Сухо щёлкнул курок. Гинтоки скользнул взглядом по линии галстука: дуло упиралось в ногу, обтянутую тёмной, почти чёрной тканью костюма, а на другой ноге неподвижно стояла пепельница — Хиджиката придерживал её одним пальцем.  
— Откуда я тебя знаю? — спросил он, не обращаясь к Гинтоки. — С виду обычный катаги, разве что очень наглый. Но я тебя откуда-то знаю.  
Гинтоки молча пожал плечами и снова взял револьвер в правую.  
— Продолжаем?  
Хиджиката кивнул. Аккуратно потушил сигарету, без стука поставил пепельницу на пол. Снял пиджак, протянул кому-то за конусом света.  
— Да, продолжаем, — ответил он.  
Они нажали на спусковой крючок одновременно, палец дернулся сам; Хиджиката уже не улыбался — скалился, и точно так же скалился в голове Широяша, старый добрый псих. Гинтоки был обычным безобидным катаги и больше всего хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, но, кажется, было уже поздно.  
Интересно, если я прострелю себе ногу, этот ублюдок отъебётся? — с неожиданным озлоблением подумал он; произнёс:  
— Ещё раз.  
Опять вхолостую.  
— Ещё раз, мать твою!  
Кто-то кашлянул. Гинтоки пришел в себя так резко, будто его окатили холодной водой. Хиджиката безотчётно облизнулся, он был похож на сытого вампира, возвращающегося под утро из женской школы. Сраный адреналиновый наркоман.  
— Я понял, — хмыкнул Гинтоки. — Прикольная игрушка, с ней хорошо снимать девчонок на вечеринке. И от настоящего не отличишь.  
Хиджиката направил дуло в потолок; выстрел прозвучал неестественно громко, будто в кинотеатре на первом ряду.  
— И стреляет как настоящий, — ответил он. Выкинул барабан, протянул ладонь в сторону: — Дайте патрон.  
— Что, последний раз?  
— Да, последний, — Хиджиката толкнул патрон в гнездо, выщелкнул из пачки сигарету. — Мне надоело.  
Противореча своим словам, он ослабил галстук. Снял запонки, не глядя, кинул вниз, в пепельницу.  
По загривку прошла холодная электрическая волна, расплескалась по венам крутым кипятком. Страх и адреналин; заменять это чувство игрой в пачинко — всё равно, что трахаться через одеяло.  
— Когда это мы начали играть на раздевание, Хиджиката-кун? — округлил глаза Гинтоки. — Извращенец, я не буду ничего снимать!  
Хиджиката закурил. Выговорил медленно, размеренно:  
— Давай, на счёт три. Раз, два…  
Гинтоки нажал на спусковой крючок — и ослеп от боли. В ногу будто воткнули раскалённый штырь и теперь проворачивали его, дёргали то туда, то сюда. Гинтоки заставил себя расслабиться. Всё правильно, ему никогда не везло в азартных играх. А вот Хиджиката, наверное...  
Хиджиката держался за простреленную ногу и с отсутствующим видом жевал фильтр.  
— Хиджиката-сан, — позвал лысый, выныривая из-за спины Гинтоки. — Давайте съездим к доктору, нужно обработать рану.  
— Доктор совсем не страшный, боттян, — передразнил его Гинтоки, стараясь говорить небрежно.  
Хиджиката выплюнул измочаленную сигарету, молча поднялся, почти незаметно опираясь на спинку стула; Гинтоки рассеянно отметил, что пальцы у него подрагивают, а на лбу выступили капельки пота.  
— Этот поедет со мной, — бросил Хиджиката и, оттолкнув протянутые руки, заковылял к выходу.  
— А спросить? — буркнул Гинтоки. — Между прочим, невежливо говорить о присутствующем «этот». Правила этикета, не слышал?  
Хиджиката остановился в дверях, как бы невзначай прислонившись к косяку, обернулся. Крови на темных брюках совсем не было видно. Гинтоки невольно опустил глаза, посмотрел, как выцветшая голубая джинса медленно пропитывается красным.  
— Не дури, — сказал Хиджиката. — Куда ты ещё пойдешь, в больницу? Мне не нужны лишние проблемы.  
А кто вообще предложил эту чёртову рулетку? — хотел было возмутиться Гинтоки, но потом заметил, что Хиджиката сунул руки в карманы, и ему вдруг стало так смешно. Ослабленный галстук, руки в карманах и пуля в ноге — да уж, крутой засранец, как будто только что выпал в реальный мир из какого-нибудь классического гангстерского фильма.  
— Ты случаем не поклонник Де Ниро? — спросил Гинтоки. — Или тебе больше нравится Цурута Кодзи?  
— Болтаешь много и ни о чём, — отозвался Хиджиката, голос у него оставался ровным, но бровь дёрнулась. — Странно, по голове тебя вроде не били. Или ты всегда такой? Пошли.  
Он отлепился от дверного косяка, сурово сжал побледневшие губы, поиграл желваками и захромал в полумрак узкого коридора.  
— У меня было тяжёлое детство, — посетовал Гинтоки ему вслед. — А если ближе к теме, то учти, лечение за ваш счёт!  
— Вам помочь? — давешний парень с тусклым лицом появился в поле зрения почти неожиданно.  
Гинтоки усилием воли заставил себя удержаться и не сломать ему что-нибудь — рефлексы похожи на любовь к третьесортной выпивке, ничем не вытравишь, — ответил:  
— Нет, не надо. Револьвер же твой? На.  
Парень кивнул, взял револьвер и спрятал под пиджак; Гинтоки поймал его взгляд — настороженный, недоуменный и немного восхищённый, — встал, прикусил щёку.  
Боль ворочалась в бедре, как живая.  
Гинтоки зашагал следом за Хиджикатой, стараясь не вздрагивать, когда приходилось наступать на раненую ногу.  
Они прошли мимо зала с пачинко — грохот металлических шариков приблизился, оглушил на мгновение и снова начал отдаляться. Откуда-то пахнуло сыростью — наверное, открыли заднюю дверь. Донеслись обрывки фраз: «Быстрее… Да блядь, криворукий мудила, дай я!.. Скажи, что едем...»  
Спина Хиджикаты маячила впереди, на фоне занавешенного дождём дверного проёма; дальше, за Хиджикатой и проёмом, виднелась чёрная приземистая туша «Мерседеса». Свет фар дробился в каплях.  
Незаметный парень обогнал Гинтоки, поравнялся с Хиджикатой и подстроился под его шаг, на ходу раскрывая зонт. Гинтоки хмыкнул и оглянулся — так и есть, лысый, который шагал позади, явно с трудом сдерживал порыв броситься вперёд и подхватить босса на руки.  
Потом Гинтоки снова посмотрел на Хиджикату. Тот шёл к машине, загребая воду подстреленной ногой. Незаметный парень маневрировал зонтом над его головой.  
Гинтоки остановился на пороге.  
Он не любил дождь. В дождь все идёт не так, как надо. Аварии происходят чаще, лёгкая боль в горле превращается в бронхит, обувь портится, кучность стрельбы падает, волосы кудрявятся сильнее.  
Вот и сегодня — кто же знал, что так обернётся.  
— Эй, мне, может, тоже нужен зонт! — обиженно прокричал он. — Вдруг это кислотный дождь? А если у меня потом начнут выпадать волосы?  
Перед глазами медленно кружился чёрный снег, смешиваясь с дождём. В ноге пульсировало от боли. Гинтоки прикинул расстояние до машины — шагов пять, вдобавок придётся обойти ее, чтобы сесть с другой стороны, а это…  
— Поехали, а то кровью истечешь, придурок, — донёсся сквозь шелест дождя голос Хиджикаты.  
Гинтоки прищурился, увидел, как тот совсем не круто елозит задницей по сиденью, двигаясь к противоположной двери, и захотел сказать что-нибудь ехидное, но не придумал, что; проковылял к машине, сел внутрь.  
Салон пах кожей и сигаретным дымом.  
— Ямазаки! — раздраженно окликнул Хиджиката незаметного парня. — Я не понял, ты чего стоишь как истукан, аптечка где?  
— Ой! — спохватился тот, косясь на Гинтоки. — В багажнике, сейчас достану.  
Гинтоки потрогал волосы и горько произнес:  
— А зонт так и не дали, дискриминаторы. Каждый имеет право на зонт!  
— Заткнись, — Хиджиката поморщился. Скорее всего, маскирует боль под недовольство, злорадно решил Гинтоки, а потом неудачно двинул раненой ногой и стиснул зубы.  
Ямазаки снова заглянул в салон, держа в руках аптечку, огляделся, не зная, куда её поставить, и растерянно уставился на колени Гинтоки. Наверное, место рядом с Хиджикатой редко бывало занято.  
Прохладный, заполненный влагой воздух рвался в открытую дверь.  
— Дай сюда, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки отстранённо подумал, что уже почти привык задрёмывать днём перед телевизором, просыпаться от рекламных звонков и слушать про скидки на пылесосы, а вечерами слоняться в парке, покупать еду в ларьках и пить пиво с безработными. О такой жизни, пожалуй, можно было бы сказать «спокойная», «размеренная», вначале она казалась неудобной, как тесные ботинки, но Гинтоки упорно её разнашивал, заклеивая мозоли пластырем.  
Сэнсэй был бы им доволен.

Машина тронулась плавно и почти неощутимо; Гинтоки покосился на кровь, испачкавшую предусмотрительно кожаный чехол. Зачем-то повозил ладонью, пытаясь стереть пятно. Перед глазами безостановочно кружили чёрные мошки, а боль в ноге казалась огромной и далёкой, как корабль инопланетных пришельцев, приземлившийся в соседнем городе.  
Хиджиката, сосредоточенно сопя, ковырялся в аптечке, потом поднял голову.  
— Ямазаки, мать твою, у тебя даже фигурные пластыри с мишками есть. Так какого хрена у тебя нет ничего обезболивающего?  
— Виноват, Хиджиката-сан! — испуганно взвыл Ямазаки. — Позвольте, я отрежу себе палец! Сейчас, остановлюсь где-нибудь и отрежу!  
В зеркале заднего вида отражались его глаза, ничуть не испуганные, обеспокоенные.  
— Не вертись за рулем, — сказал Хиджиката. — Клоун.  
Мимо проносились знакомые улицы, капли дождя вычерчивали диагонали на затемнённом стекле. Погода испортилась так быстро, а ведь ещё с утра было солнечно.  
— Хрен с ним, — пробормотал Хиджиката и вытряхнул из пачки толстую самокрутку. — Обойдёмся.  
Гинтоки закрыл глаза, откинул голову назад. Чиркнул кремень зажигалки, запахло пряно и сладко.  
— Эй, — позвал Хиджиката.  
Что-то твёрдое ткнулось в губы, Гинтоки приоткрыл глаза — ублюдок из Шинсен-гуми был заботливым, как птица-мать. Сначала навязал идиотскую игру, а теперь суёт в рот всякую дрянь.  
Гинтоки затянулся, не прикасаясь к самокрутке. Ему было проще воображать себя жертвой, безвинным пострадавшим. Случайным прохожим, оказавшимся не в то время не в том месте. Он вдохнул, потом, отвернув голову, медленно выдохнул.  
Боль отступала, пятясь медленно и неуверенно, и вдруг Гинтоки услышал тишину. Она не была абсолютной, обморочной — нет, её наполняли крошечные, обычно неприметные звуки: шелест шин, шум мотора, стук дождя по стеклу.  
— Ломаешься как целка, — сказал Хиджиката.  
— Я просто тебя игнорирую.  
— Это ты зря.  
Пальцы вцепились в подбородок, разворачивая голову Гинтоки. Хиджиката сделал несколько коротких затяжек, в его глазах отражались стёкла, разлинованные дождём.  
— Сложно сказать, — пожал плечами Гинтоки. — Может, и зря.  
— Почему я с тобой вожусь? — теперь пальцы касались бережно, почти нежно, будто голова Гинтоки была драгоценной и очень хрупкой вазой.  
— Потому что ты чувствуешь силу, а понять, откуда она, не можешь. Конфликт умозаключения и интуиции.  
Хиджиката удивлённо похлопал глазами — ресницы длинные, как у девушки, и такие пушистые, что хочется их потрогать.  
— Наверное, ты просто не очень умный, — добавил Гинтоки и уже было потянулся к пушистым, длинным ресницам, но тут Хиджиката заржал. Он смеялся, подвывал и всхлипывал, выдавливая сквозь слёзы:  
— Наверное, не очень умный… а, бля, не очень умный!..  
Гинтоки вежливо хохотнул, вытащил из его руки самокрутку, затянулся, выпуская дым в окно.

• • •

Он был похож на того волка в зоопарке.  
Давно, ещё когда они жили в Бушу, Кондо вытащил их с Сого в Эдо, в зоопарк. Это была долгая поездка, но в большой чёрной машине, на которую сначала даже смотреть было жарко, оказался прохладный салон и мягкие сидения, а ещё обжигающе-горячие пирожки в бумажном пакете — все пальцы потом были в масле; последний пирожок Сого увел прямо из-под носа, да вдобавок разозлился, что Хиджиката этого не заметил.  
Заметил, конечно. Просто о другом волновался. В Эдо их встретил проливной дождь — и ещё Мацудайра, в своём потрёпанном кимоно, с тлеющей сигарой в зубах, с бумажным веером. Спутники почтительно опускали глаза и назвали его кумичо, а Кондо называл его дядюшка Мацудайра; дождь ронял на землю последние редкие капли, над Мацудайрой несли большой чёрный зонт.  
— Привет, мелюзга, — сказал он и протянул руку, наверное, хотел потрепать Кондо по голове. Тот почтительно поклонился, рука прошла над его головой, тогда Мацудайра хмыкнул и снял тёмные очки.  
— Я обещал твоему папаше сводить тебя в зоопарк.  
По дороге они сразу отстали, а один из телохранителей Мацудайры шёл впереди и рассказывал про животных. Хиджиката весь извертелся; ему хотелось посмотреть на животных и не хотелось выпускать из виду Кондо, потом они подошли к вольеру с волками.  
Волк был старый, будто припорошенный снегом. Он лежал в глубине вольера, опустив морду на лапы, щурил сонные безразличные глаза. Кто-то из посетителей швырнул в него жестяную банку, та ударилась о спину и скатилась на пол, пачкая шерсть яркой оранжевой газировкой. Волк покосился на неё, понюхал воздух — и задремал.  
Он был совсем не интересный.  
В отдалении Мацудайра что-то говорил Кондо, а тот кивал и хмурился. Бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Хиджикаты, потом отвернулся. Вдруг за спиной что-то завизжало, зарычало. По земле прокатился взъерошенный ком, распался на двух оскалившихся волков, и тогда тот, старый, поднял морду и зевнул.  
Хиджиката успел заметить то, что испугало драчунов, то, от чего они, припав на брюхо и поджав хвосты, поползли каждый в свой угол. Бешеную злобу, плеснувшую из-под век. Шерсть, вставшую дыбом на загривке.  
Потом волк ещё раз зевнул и снова задремал.  
Кто-то тронул Хиджикату за плечо.  
— Едем домой, Тоши, — сказал Кондо.  
— Старик хотел, чтобы вы остались, да?  
— Дядюшка Мацудайра добрый, — вздохнул Кондо. — Но ты был прав насчёт его связей с Аманто-рэнго.

Хиджиката всегда был прав, и тогда, в четырнадцать, и сейчас, в двадцать семь. Это входило в его обязанности: сайко комон — в первую очередь советник, а потом уже администратор.  
Не стоило связываться с этим странным катаги, похожим на старого волка из зоопарка; нет ничего более жалкого, чем человек, нарушающий свои же правила.  
Катаги, он представился как Гинтоки, сидел рядом и пускал дым в окно. Серые тяжёлые клубы разбивались о кромку стекла, боль не отпускала, но становилась неважной, несущественной.  
— Я что, сказал что-то смешное? — обиженно буркнул Гинтоки.  
— Ага.  
— Свяжись с якудза, и проблем не оберёшься, — вздохнул он. Замолчал.  
— Ямазаки! — прикрикнул Хиджиката. — Ты что, решил объехать пробки через Хоккайдо?  
— Виноват, босс! — привычно испугался тот. — Уже почти на месте!

Доктор Джек Дэниелс принимал у себя дома. Никаким он был, понятно, не Джеком Дэниелсом, скорее тянул на Блэк Лейбл со своей чёрной негритянской рожей. У него была то ли жена, то ли любовница, маленькая тихая женщина с сильными руками — Хиджиката однажды видел, как это субтильное существо удерживает здоровенного громилу на две головы выше самого Хиджикаты и раза в два шире. Жену-любовницу звали Бэби, точнее, так звал её доктор — и следом все остальные.  
В свободное от работы время Бэби выращивала розы, вокруг дома были высажены роскошные клумбы, а в глубине двора стеклянисто отсвечивали на солнце оранжереи.  
Машина въехала в открытые ворота, у входа в дом уже ждал доктор. Поправил сползшие очки, потом, будто спохватившись, наметил поклон — и с любопытством уставился на Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката прикурил ещё одну самокрутку, обдавая доктора облаком дыма, тот прищурился и нюхнул воздух:  
— Ганга Кристалл, что ли?  
— Нет, анальгин, — бросил Хиджиката.  
— Принимаю оплату анальгином! — повеселел доктор. — Как раз собирался прикупить, а тут оно само. Бэби, куколка, готовь операционную!  
Он взял Хиджикату под руку, позволяя опереться и перенести вес с раненой ноги, и повёл в дом. За спиной Гинтоки ругался на врачей-убийц и колдунов вуду.  
— Это что, ваш? — полюбопытствовал доктор. — Новенький? Скажите ему, если поломает розы, Бэби ему яйца оторвёт.  
— Сам скажи.  
— Эй, парень! — обернувшись, проорал доктор. — Испортишь розы, Бэби тебе яйца оторвёт, понял?!  
— Поздно спохватился, образина! — крикнул в ответ Гинтоки. — Я же уже в них поссал и нарезал несколько кругов по клумбам! Блядь, ну конечно, я именно за этим сюда приехал!  
Хиджиката хмыкнул.  
— Он что, не ваш?  
— А что, похож?  
— Эй, говнюк! — снова обернулся доктор. — Ты кто такой? Не якудза, что ли?  
— Я безвинная жертва! — для убедительности Гинтоки обвис на руках поддерживающих его бойцов. — Случайный прохожий, пострадавший от вседозволенности криминала! Меня заставили играть в русскую рулетку, а потом засунули в машину и привезли в этот розовый Гарлем!  
Кто-то из бойцов рассмеялся, тут же замолчал.  
— Русская рулетка, значит? — спросил доктор.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами.  
— Хотел бы я знать, что у вас на уме, сайко комон.  
— Тебя это точно не касается.  
— И то верно.  
Гинтоки за спиной продолжал охать и нести какую-то чушь про то, что на каждый Дестрон найдется свой Камэн Райдер; когда он взял у Ямазаки револьвер там, в салоне, то сжал рукоятку так привычно, будто разломил палочки для еды в дешёвой забегаловке.  
— Ладно, — сказал Хиджиката, посмотрев на него через плечо. — Пойдёшь первый, только прекрати нудеть.  
Гинтоки замолчал. Хиджиката вдруг подумал о том, как мало в нем цвета: белёсые волосы — то ли крашеные, то ли седые, — бледная кожа, тусклая, скучная одежда. Красное пятно, проступившее через перетягивавший ногу бинт, на этом бесцветном фоне казалось неуместно ярким.  
— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, — произнёс наконец Гинтоки. — Но на самом деле ты просто боишься врачей, правда? Эй, док, скажи же, наверняка в этом дело!  
— Нашего брата никто особо не жалует, — фыркнул доктор. — Интересно, почему.  
— Да, действительно, — согласился Гинтоки. — Хотя в твоём случае совсем не странно.  
Доктор задержал на нём взгляд чуть дольше, поправил очки с таким видом, словно рассматривал что-то очень интересное, и хмыкнул.

Внутри дом был светлый и просторный — пожалуй, таким и должен быть дом с клумбами и оранжереями. Невесомые ажурные занавески на окнах, глицинии в керамических горшках, акварели с букетами — не дом, а сказка. Все знают, что в любом сказочном доме есть комната с секретом, в которую нельзя входить ни в коем случае. В тайную комнату доктора Джека войти можно было, но только за хорошие деньги, хотя оно того стоило: секреты никогда не покидали её пределов.  
— Надеюсь, я не останусь без ноги, — пробормотал Гинтоки перед тем, как скрыться за неприметной дверью в конце коридора. — Никто не продаёт кроссовки по одной.  
Хиджиката остался ждать в гостиной. Он послал к черту Ямазаки, принёсшего таблетки и бутылку воды, откинулся на спинку мягкого нежно-розового дивана; пускал дым в потолок и думал, думал. О долге сайко комона, о конфликте умозаключения и интуиции, о том, что Гинтоки сидел в машине так близко — не пришлось бы далеко тянуться, чтобы приставить пистолет к его виску.  
Правую руку покалывало. Хиджиката посмотрел на неё, сжал и разжал пальцы.  
Да, он всегда точно знал, как надо поступить, сейчас тоже знал, но поступал по-другому. Это кружило голову — не травка, не потеря крови. Именно это.  
За дверью тихо переговаривались, но внезапно умолкли; через несколько секунд открылась дверь. Гинтоки, босой, в одних трусах, вошёл, опираясь на Бэби. Проковылял к дивану, сел, вытянув раненую ногу, и уставился в сторону.  
— Что за ерунда, — пробормотал он.  
Хиджиката проследил за его взглядом до кованой этажерки, заставленной какими-то безделушками.  
Фарфоровые утки-мандаринки, хрустальная раковина с жемчужиной, статуэтка Бэнтэн с драконом.  
— Только не трогайте, пожалуйста, — сказала Бэби мелодичным, безукоризненно вежливым голосом. — Если что-нибудь сломаете, я вам яйца оторву.  
— Да сдалось оно мне, — насупился Гинтоки и поёжился.  
Да сдалось оно мне, эхом отозвалось в голове Хиджикаты, когда он протянул тому самокрутку. Дым поднимался к потолку, в окна колотил дождь. Медицинскую шапочку Бэби украшал мелкий рисунок, цветы и сердца; от уха вниз ползла тонкая татуировка-змея.  
Гинтоки секунду смотрел на самокрутку, затем взял её из пальцев Хиджикаты и медленно поднес к губам. Бэби перевела взгляд с него на Хиджикату.  
— Теперь вы. Идёмте.  
Хиджиката тяжело поднялся.  
Когда они вышли в коридор, Бэби оглянулась и негромко, будто про себя, произнесла:  
— Главное, чтобы он не тронул Бэнтэн. С ней нужно обращаться осторожно, она всегда ведёт собственную игру. Кто знает, чем это может закончиться.  
Лицо у неё было непроницаемое, как на старинных портретах. Своеобразная женщина, немного не от мира сего. Сгрудившиеся у двери парни косились на неё и зябко передёргивали плечами.  
Больше она ничего не сказала, ни по дороге в операционную, ни после, когда помогала Хиджикате снять штаны и улечься на хирургический стол.  
— Ну что, сайко комон, — весело сказал доктор и помахал пинцетом, — приступим?  
Бэби взяла шприц с анестетиком, Хиджиката сделал вид, что очень заинтересовался узорным кафелем на стенах. Он действительно недолюбливал всю эту больничную обстановку, а под шквальным огнем ощущал себя намного комфортнее, чем под скальпелем. «Наверное, ты просто не очень умный», — прозвучало в голове, в ответ запоздало всколыхнулась злость где-то под рёбрами.  
Иголка уколола почти неощутимо, как микроразряд, и по бедру начало растекаться онемение. Доктор склонился над подносом и гремел инструментами.  
— Повезло вам. Недавно привезли одного, тоже с ногой и практически в упор, так кость раздроблена, портняжная мышца в клочья, резать пришлось до самого паха, а тут ничего серьёзного.  
— Видимо, он был неудачник, — отозвался Хиджиката.  
Доктор засмеялся.  
— Как нога, сайко комон?  
— Как резиновая.  
— Отлично. Когда люди выясняют отношения с помощью русской рулетки, то об этом, наверное, нельзя сказать «ничего серьёзного», да?  
Доктор ощупывал края раны, покоричневевшие, будто обугленные; поднял скальпель — Хиджиката смотрел, как из разреза течет кровь, и ничего не чувствовал.  
— Слишком много вопросов.  
— Да я понимаю. Просто я, кажется, просёк, в чем дело. Интересный парень, я бы выпил с ним на досуге. Бэби, прелесть моя, подержи-ка аспиратор… Ага, вот так.  
Доктор принялся насвистывать что-то жизнерадостное, а Хиджиката представил, как бы это было — выпить на досуге с Гинтоки. Хрень какая-то. Там, в машине, Гинтоки так послушно повернул голову, когда Хиджиката ухватил его за подбородок. Совсем не пытался отодвинуться. Кожа на его подбородке была тёплая и немного шершавая, взгляд как жёлтый сигнал светофора — сбавь скорость, будь осторожнее. Хиджиката всегда проезжал на жёлтый, вдавливая акселератор в пол.  
Но со светофором он точно знал, что успеет, а неопределённость действовала на нервы, холодными губами целовала затылок. Кажется, за последние годы он успел отвыкнуть от этого чувства. Вот в чём было дело.  
Доктор вдруг прекратил свистеть и спросил:  
— Больно?  
— Нет, — ответил Хиджиката. — С чего ты взял.  
— Лицо какое-то странное, — пояснил тот. — Ладно, нет так нет.

Когда Хиджиката вернулся в гостиную, Гинтоки полулежал, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и как будто дремал. Хиджиката неуклюже сел рядом, взял с туалетного столика самокрутку и зажигалку.  
Он не так уж и часто курил травку. Просто иногда действительно стоило расслабиться, а это был быстрый и эффективный способ.  
Он вдохнул — дым согрел глотку, тяжёлым шершавым сгустком прокатился до лёгких, просочился в диафрагму и свернулся там уютным клубком тепла. Хиджиката задержал дыхание, медленно выдохнул, и комнату на секунду отодвинуло в коридор молочно-белого света.  
Мягкий, вкрадчивый вкус оседал на языке, а дым почему-то пах мокрым асфальтом.  
— Хорошо, что мы не застряли в пробке, — донеслось сбоку.  
Хиджиката повернул голову — Гинтоки с отсутствующим видом разглядывал потолок.  
— В такой дождь пробки бывают чаще, — продолжил он. — В пробке чем только не занимаешься, вот один мой приятель научился вязать крючком.  
— Приятель? — спросил Хиджиката и протянул ему самокрутку.  
— А что ты так удивляешься? — Гинтоки даже выпрямился, обиженно поджал губы. — Я общительный, весёлый, компанейский парень. Меня все любят.  
Он взял самокрутку и затянулся.  
— Да ну, — хмыкнул Хиджиката. Шея уже начала затекать, и он слегка развернулся, сел боком.  
— Не смейся, — укоризненно сказал Гинтоки, поднял руку с зажатым в ней косяком, начертил в воздухе полукруг. — Ты же меня не знаешь. Совсем не знаешь.  
Запах мокрого асфальта стал сильнее. Хиджиката прикрыл веки — в ушах шумело, звук был похож на тот, который слышен в морских раковинах, только ещё тише.  
— Однажды я даже пригласил в дом свидетелей Иеговы, — добавил Гинтоки. — Только они почему-то не стали заходить. До сих пор думаю, почему. Наверное, их обычно не приглашают, вот и постеснялись.  
Хиджиката снова посмотрел на него и рассмеялся.  
— Ты ненормальный.  
— Я обычный, — возразил Гинтоки, затянулся ещё раз и передал самокрутку. — А тот мой приятель, кстати, да, немного того. Однажды он связал мне свитер. С уточками. Это был чудовищно дурацкий свитер. А ещё он профессионально трахает мозг.  
— Свитер? — уточнил Хиджиката, вдохнул очередную порцию дыма.  
— Нет, приятель. Я взял с него слово, что он больше никогда не будет меня доставать и вообще мозолить собой глаза. Но он такой, точно когда-нибудь припрётся.  
Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул и тоже повернулся лицом к Хиджикате; рассеянно потрогал повязку на бледном бедре. В розовых трусах, разрисованных клубниками, он выглядел как идиот — кто вообще станет носить такие. На футболке под мышками проступили темные полукружья.  
Здесь было жарко — Хиджиката чувствовал, как рубашка намокает от пота, липнет к спине.  
— Ты говори что-нибудь, — произнес он, — мне скучно.  
— Привык, что все тебя развлекают? — хмыкнул Гинтоки. — Ах ты избалованный любитель власти. Наверное, лелеешь мысли о мировом господстве, да?  
Хиджиката медленно моргнул, задержал дым в лёгких и попытался вспомнить, какой это косяк по счету. Не получилось. В голове кто-то наполнял гелием воздушные шары, и они улетали. Всё вокруг было такое светлое, немного ненастоящее.  
Он выдохнул и ответил:  
— Нет. Я пить хочу.  
— Пять, девять, — пробормотал Гинтоки и огляделся, — сорок восемь, сто шестьдесят шесть. Блин, забористая штука. Тут есть бутылка с водой. Совсем не вписывается в интерьер.  
— Я слышал, иногда так бывает, — отозвался Хиджиката, протянул руку и требовательно помахал раскрытой ладонью. — Накуриваются и начинают говорить цифрами.  
— А вдруг вода из унитаза? — задумался Гинтоки. — Да, у меня был ещё один приятель, он очень любил дунуть. Кстати, вы с ним чем-то похожи. Так вот, он…  
Хиджикате не понравилось, что его с кем-то сравнивают. Он не мог сформулировать, почему, но не понравилось.  
— Чем похожи? — перебил он, оторвавшись от разглядывания бутылки.  
— А? — не понял Гинтоки. — Кто похожи?  
— С приятелем.  
— Ах да, — Гинтоки покусал нижнюю губу. — Ну, знаешь, запонки, всё такое. Имидж. Он ещё и трубку курил, представляешь? А на деле был редкостный говнюк.  
— Я не говнюк, — нахмурился Хиджиката.  
— Дай затянуться, — с улыбкой попросил Гинтоки. — Ну, я же сказал — чем-то, не всем. Знаешь, в двух кварталах от моего дома есть кондитерская.  
Хиджиката наконец открутил крышку, сделал несколько глотков. Гинтоки смотрел внимательно, дым неторопливо вытекал из приоткрытых губ.  
— И что?  
— Да ничего, — Гинтоки взъерошил волосы, и без того растрепанные. — Закрылась на ремонт. Кто-то въехал в витрину на крутой чёрной тачке, кучу тортов раздавил и уехал, не заплатив.  
— Любишь сладкое? — предположил Хиджиката.  
— А ты? — глаза Гинтоки оживились интересом; он вдруг стал похож на мальчишку, получившего шоколад на Валентинов день от самой красивой девочки в классе.  
Хиджиката фыркнул.  
— Нет.  
— Я так и думал, — сухо сказал Гинтоки, разом поскучнев, и добавил после паузы: — Говорят, что ту крутую чёрную тачку преследовала другая, почти такая же, но это ведь не повод.  
Хиджиката рассматривал его лицо — совершенно обыкновенное лицо. Глаза, нос, губы, прядь, налипшая на влажный висок, снова губы, снова прядь. Очередной эффект дыма — картинка распадается на мелочи, и все они притягивают взгляд.  
— Скажи ещё, что в детстве хотел стать борцом за добро и справедливость.  
— Во имя Луны, — хохотнул Гинтоки и взмахнул рукой. — Лунная призма! Нет, конечно, так только в аниме бывает. И сэйлор-фуку у меня нет.  
Хиджиката вытащил из его пальцев самокрутку, дотлевшую почти до конца. Глубоко вдохнул, вытягивая последний дым.  
— А я пока водички, — кивнул Гинтоки, взял бутылку и начал пить большими неторопливыми глотками, но вдруг глупо вытаращил глаза, протестующе замычал. Хиджиката отвлёкся от раскуривания новой самокрутки и взглянул с любопытством.  
Гинтоки оторвался от горлышка, потёр лоб, недовольно буркнул:  
— Язык засосало.  
— Засосало?  
— Ага.  
На секунду стало очень тихо; они посмотрели друг на друга, а потом рассмеялись.  
— Засосааало, — сквозь смех простонал Гинтоки, смахнул набежавшие слёзы. — Чёртова травка, ничего смешного же, но блин, смешно!  
— Ага, хорошо идёт.  
— Даже чересчур. Когда этот ваш коновал вытаскивал из меня пулю, я подумал, что будет, если заглянешь себе в трусы, а там — отвёртка? И так страшно стало, знаешь. До сих пор мороз по коже.  
— Отвёртка? — Хиджиката покачал головой и потёр занывшую от смеха челюсть. — Что за чушь. Говорю же, ненормальный ты.  
— Да при чём тут я, это ты виноват, — обиделся Гинтоки. — И вообще, кто бы говорил. У таких, как ты, всегда есть маленькие грязные секреты. Наверняка тайком подрачиваешь на двухмерных красоток, а?  
— Ты не знаешь слова «мера», — заметил Хиджиката. Он почему-то не злился, напротив, разговор казался забавным, и хлёсткие фразы были частью этой странной игры. — Нарываешься и нарываешься.  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Гинтоки. — У каждого в шкафу своя Нарния. Каких предпочитаешь, лоли, меганекко? Или, может, неуклюжих горничных?  
— А ты?  
— Я? — Гинтоки почесал в затылке. — Эй, так нечестно! Я первый спросил!  
Он снова потрогал бинт. Хиджиката проследил за движением его руки, протянул самокрутку.  
— Болит?  
— Нет, просто дёргает, — ответил Гинтоки. — Боль — фигня. Всего лишь электрический импульс в нервной системе.  
Он выдыхал дым вместе со словами, будто слова и были дымом. Слова-дым медленно кружили в воздухе, щекоча ноздри сладковатым запахом травы, а потом рассеивались без следа.  
— Ага, — согласился Хиджиката. — Щекотно, и только. Колено разодрать и то больнее.  
— И сдирать кровяную корку, когда начнёт заживать, — добавил Гинтоки. — Прикольно, да? Вроде и надо, чтобы зажило, а всё равно ковыряешь и ковыряешь... Чёрт, как же душно.  
Он подул за ворот футболки.  
— Сними, — посоветовал Хиджиката и вдруг осознал, что его собственная рубашка стала уже невыносимо влажной.  
— Я так и знал, так и знал, — пробормотал Гинтоки, его взгляд соскальзывал с одной пуговицы на другую в том же порядке, в каком Хиджиката выталкивал их из петелек. — Вот, значит, для чего ты всё это задумал. Я ведь просто зашел проиграть… то есть поиграть в пачинко, а ты прострелил мне ногу и…  
— Ты сам прострелил себе ногу, придурок, — напомнил Хиджиката, снимая рубашку.  
— О, — Гинтоки придвинулся, вытянул шею, пытаясь посмотреть за его плечо. — У тебя там что-то есть. Блин, всё-таки ты такой старомодный, сейчас ведь мало кто носит ирэдзуми. Покажи, а? Интересно же.  
Хиджиката забрал у него самокрутку, помолчал.  
По небу растекался закат, подсвечивал кружевные занавески красноватым, вытягивал тени из углов. Гинтоки сидел, сложив руки на коленях, — эта поза, терпеливая и какая-то покорная, совсем с ним не вязалась, тревожила, как соринка в глазу.  
— Хочешь посмотреть?  
Гинтоки энергично закивал, и Хиджиката повернулся к нему спиной. Ощущение было странным — будто сам подставляешься под дуло, точь-в-точь как пару часов назад в салоне; по позвоночнику прокатилась волна бодрящей прохлады.  
— Ух ты. Это толстолобик, да?  
— Сам ты толстолобик, — огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
— Ладно, ладно, — примирительно отозвался Гинтоки. — Не очень смешная шутка, согласен. Красивый карп. Такой чёрный и злой, прямо как ты.  
Хиджиката знал, что за этими словами последует прикосновение. Он ждал, но всё равно почувствовал дрожь, когда пальцы Гинтоки скользнули по спине осторожно, почти невесомо, как по высыпанной песком картине.  
Дрожь была приятной; Хиджиката прикрыл веки, вдохнул полную грудь дыма и только потом бросил:  
— Руки.  
— Случайно вышло, — сказал Гинтоки. — Показалось, он сейчас зашевелится. Здорово сделано.  
Послышался шорох, Хиджиката посмотрел через плечо.  
— Жарко, — пояснил Гинтоки. — И правда, надо было раньше снять.  
— Я же говорил, — напомнил Хиджиката, проводив глазами упавшую на пол футболку, а потом поднял голову и заинтересованно прищурился.  
По плечу Гинтоки вилась ветка сакуры — опадающие лепестки застыли в движении, вбитые глубоко в кожу.  
— Ты тоже покажи.  
Гинтоки секунду выглядел так, будто не мог понять смысл его слов, — Хиджикате понравилось это удивлённое выражение, ненарочитое и почти мгновенно исчезнувшее, — удручённо вздохнул:  
— Блин, совсем про неё забыл.  
Развернулся, показывая спину, и Хиджиката встретился взглядом с Якшей.  
Тот стоял в вихре облетающих лепестков и скалился, сжимая в одной руке окровавленный меч, а в другой — отрубленную голову. У него были длинные белые волосы и волнистый узор на кимоно; сквозь ветки сакуры проглядывала полная луна.  
Яркая, детальная ирэдзуми, сделанная рукой мастера.  
— Ошибки юности, — бубнил Гинтоки. — Сам понимаешь, в старшей школе все носят танран шириной с парус, разрисовывают себя разноцветными ручками, запираются в комнате и изображают перед зеркалом крутых. Ты со мной говоришь? А с кем же ещё, черт возьми? За кого ты, мразь, меня держишь? И всё такое прочее.  
— Я не учился в старшей школе.  
— ...Но они, эти парни, совсем не думают о том, как потом ходить в общественную баню. Я тоже не учился. Дай затянуться.  
Хиджиката отдал ему самокрутку. Бедро уже начинало ныть: наркоз постепенно отступал.  
— Как нога? — спросил Гинтоки, будто прочитав его мысли.  
— Нормально, — ответил Хиджиката и вспомнил, что тот первым зашел в операционную. — У тебя?  
— Тоже.  
Хиджиката дотронулся до отрубленной головы в руке Якши, почувствовал тепло кожи, чуть влажной от пота.  
Гинтоки обернулся, глаза у него оказались темные и непрозрачные, как заиленная вода.  
— Удача любит кровавые жертвы, — сказал он невпопад. — Может, в следующий раз я всё-таки выиграю в пачинко.  
— Думаешь? — Хиджиката обвёл пальцами узор на рукаве Якши.  
— Надеюсь.  
Гинтоки придвинулся, наклонил голову к плечу. Хиджиката закончил с узором и потрогал меч — кровь на нём выглядела совсем как настоящая.  
А Гинтоки вдруг поднял самокрутку, как учительскую указку, и предложил:  
— Давай попробуем по-другому.  
— Что попробуем? — уточнил Хиджиката и чуть не добавил «давай». Это всё травка.  
Гинтоки наконец повернулся к нему лицом и нахмурился.  
— Эй, не надо тут всяких двусмысленностей! Покурить, что же ещё.  
Он перевернул самокрутку и сунул её горящим концом в рот, осторожно сомкнул губы. Хиджиката моргнул. Гинтоки сделал приглашающее движение рукой, положил руку ему на плечо и качнулся вперёд.  
Хиджиката подумал, что в его жизни наступил очень странный момент — и затем решил ни о чём не думать, обхватил самокрутку губами и вдохнул, а Гинтоки выдохнул. Дым хлынул в лёгкие ровной сильной струёй, горьковато-терпкий на языке; тиканье часов будто замедлилось, рука на плече Хиджикаты казалась очень тяжёлой и очень горячей.  
Зачем этот придурок закрыл глаза.  
Когда дыма стало слишком много, Хиджиката отстранился, задержал дыхание.  
— Ну как? — спросил Гинтоки, вытащив самокрутку изо рта. Оранжевый огонек осветил его губы и пальцы.  
— Неплохо.  
— Только я, кажется, язык обжёг.  
Хиджиката засмеялся.  
— Кстати, у тебя красивая улыбка, — сказал Гинтоки. — Правда, твоё лицо к ней не привыкло, и когда ты улыбаешься, то вокруг глаз появляются морщинки, напряжённые такие. Но всё равно красиво.  
— Пикапер из тебя никакой, — хмыкнул Хиджиката.  
— Неправда, — отрезал Гинтоки. — Давай теперь ты, я тоже хочу так попробовать.  
Хиджиката взял самокрутку, повертел в пальцах и внезапно захотел снова увидеть выражение удивления на его лице; глубоко затянулся.  
Гинтоки приоткрыл рот, собираясь возмутиться, но Хиджиката успел раньше: положил руку ему на затылок, погладил большим пальцем ямку под ухом, а потом качнулся вперёд и, когда между ними остались считанные сантиметры, выдохнул. Дым не рассеялся. Гинтоки втянул его губами, чуть потресканные, они почему-то всё равно казались мягкими; Хиджиката придвинулся ещё ближе — да, впечатление не обмануло.  
Это всё травка, травка и наркоз.  
Неуместная, тянущая нежность, от которой стало тяжело дышать — тоже травка и наркоз.

Самокрутка была последней; когда она истлела до конца, небо за окном уже потемнело.  
— На пикап уже не очень похоже, — произнес Гинтоки, глядя на фигурку Бэнтэн. — Знаешь, у меня встал.  
— У меня тоже, — ответил Хиджиката. — Непредвиденная химическая реакция.  
— Точно, — кивнул Гинтоки. — Травка и наркоз.  
Хиджиката, помедлив, сказал:  
— Поехали.  
— Да нет, я сам доберусь, - отозвался Гинтоки, наклонился и подобрал с пола свою футболку.

Кондо сидел на ступеньке энгавы, обмахивался веером и время от времени отпивал зелёный чай из пиалы. Хиджиката остановился за его спиной; он старался не прихрамывать, вообще никак не показывать слабость.  
В его отношении к кумичо смешались преданность, уважение и привязанность; даже умирая, он жалел бы только об одном — что не может больше быть полезным.  
Кондо это всегда смущало.  
— Как здоровье, Тоши? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Ну и зря ты поднялся, я бы и сам пришёл. Я просто... думал.  
— Думал? — переспросил Хиджиката, присаживаясь рядом. Движение вышло неловким, и Кондо едва слышно вздохнул.  
— Про ту сестричку из «Эмотикона». Я сделал, как ты советовал, и стало лучше!  
— Насколько лучше? — полюбопытствовал Хиджиката.  
— На этот раз она просто меня обругала, но драться не стала и даже не пыталась вызвать полицию.  
— Думаю, лет через двадцать она позволит вам подержать её за руку, — сухо сказал Хиджиката. Избранница Кондо-сана была обычной женщиной, примечательной разве что премерзким характером, и, разумеется, даже близко не была его достойна. Тогда как Хиджиката мог найти для кумичо с десяток скромных, красивых и неглупых девушек на выбор — и проследить за тем, чтобы избранница его обожала.  
Они с Кондо не раз говорили об этом; каждый раз Хиджиката слышал в ответ:  
— Я её люблю, и когда-нибудь она тоже меня полюбит.  
Разговор на этом прекращался. Будь на месте Кондо другой человек, Хиджиката сказал бы, что тому пора прекращать страдать хернёй.  
Нет никакой любви.  
Только химические реакции — и надуманные сложности.  
Вспомнив этот разговор, Хиджиката разозлился, совсем как тогда. Кондо отложил веер в сторону, повернулся:  
— Такая жара. И ветра почти нет, ну что ты будешь делать.  
— Если вы позволите, я хотел бы привести к нам одного человека, кумичо, — сказал Хиджиката. — Он, конечно, тот ещё придурок, но...  
Он не стал додумывать, что «но». Причин было много, и главной была польза для Шинсен-гуми.  
— С которым ты играл в «русскую рулетку»? — Кондо хмыкнул и отвернулся. — Что, так хорош?  
Хиджиката вспомнил плавную походку бойца, взгляд, спокойный и уверенный, твёрдую руку — для катаги Гинтоки был слишком хорош.  
И ещё один момент. Катаги не носят ирэдзуми с Якшами.  
Обычные якудза тоже.  
— Очень хорош, — неохотно признал Хиджиката, доставая сигарету из пачки.  
Кондо рассмеялся.  
— Ты что, Тоши? Ты его не узнал? Это же Широяша.  
Хиджиката бессмысленно чиркнул зажигалкой, уставился на огонёк пламени.  
— Что, сайко комон, я тоже могу удивлять? — улыбнулся Кондо. — А Широяша... Он совсем безбашенный. Я бы не сказал, что у него для этого нет причин, но связываться с ним — себе дороже.  
Хиджиката затянулся, выдохнул дым.  
— Да, знаю.  
Затянулся ещё раз, а потом до него дошло:  
— Да не может этого быть! Этот кучерявый долбоёб?  
— Ага, — кивнул Кондо. — Вообще-то он отличный парень, правильный. Я с ним случайно познакомился, в одном игровом клубе. Мы оба проигрались в пух и прах, а когда нас выставили из клуба, один охранник его узнал. Ха, ты бы видел этого мужика, он чуть в штаны не наложил от страха! Понял, кого только что с лестницы спустил!  
— Что значит «с лестницы спустил»?  
— Вот чёрт.  
— Теперь понятно, почему вы мне об этом не рассказали, — вздохнул Хиджиката.  
Кондо-сан до сих пор считал себя обычным человеком, обычным пацаном из Бушу, разве что слишком рано ставшим главой семьи. Говорить ему, что с клубом, в котором так непочтительно отнеслись к главе Шинсен-гуми, ничего не случится, было бессмысленно.  
К тому же Хиджиката не любил врать.  
— Так что если захочешь с ним выпить...  
— Не захочу, — отрезал Хиджиката.  
Тут же заныла рана, будто напоминая о том, каким он был дураком. Белые волосы, красные глаза, ирэзуми-Якша. Гинтоки выглядел как неудачник, обычный бездельник, непуганый придурок. Всё в нем говорило: я безопасен, не трогайте меня, и я пройду мимо. Какое у него было лицо, с полузакрытыми глазами и мягкими губами, между которыми исчезала белая струйка дыма. Он приобнял Хиджикату за плечо; при воспоминании об этой странной пародии на поцелуй что-то тянуло под рёбрами.  
— Утром люди Сого разгромили офис Аманто-рэнго в Кабуки-чо, — сказал Кондо.  
— Думаю, для дайко Токугавы будет достаточно, — ответил Хиджиката.

У отца Кондо по спине ползли драконы. Скалились, рвали живую плоть, щурили жёлтые узкие глаза. А сам он был добрым и бесконечно терпеливым, каким может быть только человек, не раз доходивший до предела жестокости.  
Ещё у отца Кондо были друзья, Хиджикате тогда, пятнадцать лет назад, они казались стариками, хотя сейчас он понимал, что им едва ли исполнилось сорок. Жизнь в Бушу была мирной и скучной, традиционной до ломоты в зубах: чайные церемонии, додзё, тир. Массивные наушники на голове. Английский разговорный, разговорный китайский. Как обезвредить бомбу, спрятанную в машине. Чанкан на закрытом кане, якуши цумо.  
А потом Аманто-рэнго вышли в темпай, и стало поздно обезвреживать бомбу — движущиеся мишени превратились в бронированные автомобили, а с расстояния в двадцать метров не промахнётся даже ребёнок.  
Да, именно в этот момент в Бушу приехал Мацудайра. Привёз урну и весть о начале войны. Кондо неловко улыбался и вытирал слёзы рукавом, а они всё лились.  
Хиджиката не любил вспоминать то время.  
Он ненавидел свою беспомощность.

— А я как раз думал, соглашаться на встречу или нет, — Кондо покачал пустой чашкой и поставил её на поднос. — Дайко Токугава прислал приглашение, пишет, давайте всё обсудим как цивилизованные люди.  
— Цивилизованные люди! — фыркнул Хиджиката. Крикнул, обернувшись: — Эй, принесите чай!  
— Одну минуту, Хиджиката-сан! — откликнулись из глубины дома.  
Кондо ждал.  
— Слишком опасно. Пошлите вместо себя кого-нибудь.  
— Там будет хозяйка твоего Широяши, — улыбаясь, ответил Кондо.  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. «Говорят, что ту крутую черную тачку преследовала другая, почти такая же, но это ведь не повод», — вспомнил он. Кабуки-чо не был ничейной территорией, только казался.  
— Так что я всё-таки пойду на встречу, а ты лечись, Тоши.  
Кондо был заботливым и очень ответственным, иногда казался простоватым и неуклюжим, но добрым он не был никогда.  
Иногда Хиджиката думал, что в этом им крупно повезло.

Что бы ни происходило, люди всегда стремятся к стабильности. Первая война Аманто-рэнго вспыхнула — и тут же погасла: честь становится мнимой величиной, когда дело упирается в деньги; бизнес не должен пострадать, — а несогласным стоит поучиться дышать через застывающий бетон.  
Так говорили друзья отца Кондо, приезжая в Бушу. Кондо кивал, не говорил ни да, ни нет, подливал чай или сакэ, а Хиджиката, сидя у двери, замечал усталость и страх, въевшиеся в морщины этих взрослых, тёртых жизнью людей.  
Дверные створки были приоткрыты, снаружи всегда топталась охрана.  
— Сам-то чем думаешь заняться, Исао-кун? — спрашивали друзья.  
Кондо пожимал плечами, отвечал, что ему и в Бушу хорошо. Отец держал его в стороне от дел, исполнить последнюю волю — обязанность почтительного сына.  
— «Хороший мальчик этот Исао-кун, но туповат. Впрочем, инструмент и должен быть послушным», — передавал потом Мацудайра общий вердикт.  
Подозрительно щурился, глядя на Кондо, а тот расспрашивал про обстановку в Эдо, вдруг когда-нибудь приедут погостить.  
Когда Кондо исполнилось двадцать, он зарегистрировал фирму под названием «Макото». Транспортировка и охрана, головной офис в Бушу.  
Своё восемнадцатилетие Хиджиката встретил в самолете, летящем в Штаты.  
Эдосские газеты пестрели новостями: «Бывшего чиновника расстреляли якудза!», «Началась вторая война Аманто-рэнго!», «Белый Демон убил главу клана!».  
У отца Кондо обнаружились не только друзья, но и компаньоны. Договориться с ними оказалось несложно; поздно вечером, вылезая из такси у входа в аэропорт, Хиджиката ещё раз прокручивал в голове разговор. Намёк на друзей, перешедших по наследству от отца к сыну, ситуация в Эдо; сравнение цен, разделение рисков.  
В восемнадцать он выглядел на двадцать пять, и ещё — он никогда не ошибался.  
Первая сделка оказалась проверкой. Вторая тоже. После третьей Кондо снял сто миллионов иен с отцовского счёта, тогда снова зашевелились друзья.  
Они смотрели на Кондо с удивлением; они смотрели на Хиджикату, как дети на дрессированного тюленя, а тот ловко жонглировал мячиком разговорного английского, иногда переходя на разговорный китайский.  
На своё шестнадцатилетие Сого притащил в Бушу старика, который двадцать лет работал консультантом в частной армии. Сделал себе подарок.

— О чём задумался? — спросил Кондо. Хиджиката открыл глаза:  
— Так во сколько встреча?  
— Надо же, личный интерес?  
— Нет, деловой. — Хиджиката пошевелил ногой, встал и перенёс на неё вес. Попрыгал на месте. — Наверное, и пробежать смогу.  
— Никто не бегает на таких встречах.  
— И не проносит с собой оружие.  
— Да, ты прав, — вздохнул Кондо.

На двери парадного входа висела табличка «закрыто». Ресторан «Тростниковое поле» слыл одним из самых уютных мест в Асакусе и принадлежал семье Ёшихара.  
— Слушай, — толкнул Кондо Хиджикату в бок. — Может, тоже займёмся посредничеством?  
— Лучше не надо, — пробормотал Хиджиката, кланяясь кумичо Ёшихара-гуми. У входа стояла охрана. Пока их — почтительно, но умело — проверяли на отсутствие оружия, Хиджиката оглянулся — на противоположной стороне дороги стоял полицейский автомобиль, внутри алел огонёк сигареты.  
С рычанием и визгом подъехал белый «астон мартин».  
— Проходите, Кондо-сан, Хиджиката-сан, — пригласил их внутрь кумичо.  
Кондо шепнул, улыбаясь:  
— Ух ты, я думал, такие крутые тачки только в кино бывают.  
— Хотите? — ответил Хиджиката. — Завтра закажу.  
— Ты такой серьёзный, Тоши… — вздохнул Кондо.  
Да, ресторан был неплох. Пока Кондо переговаривался с Мацудайрой, уже ждавшим за столом, к ним присоединился дайко Токугава. Обрюзгший, с брезгливой гримасой на морщинистом лице, с первого взгляда он не вызывал ни симпатии, ни уважения. Впрочем, это мог быть просто имидж.  
А потом двери раздвинулись, и в зал вошла Отосэ. За ней, скромно опустив глаза и поигрывая недоброй, презрительной улыбочкой, следовал Гинтоки.  
Так вот почему Широяша, мелькнуло в голове. И следом: пижона, который ходит в белом с головы до ног, так и хочется ткнуть мордой в грязь.  
Отосэ прикурила папиросу, но так и осталась стоять перед столом. Спустя несколько мгновений повернулась, взглянула на Гинтоки, а тот издевательски-удивленно округлил глаза, но всё-таки отодвинул стул. Отосэ искривила губы, накрашенные бордовой помадой; незаметно пихнула его локтем в бок.  
И плавно — слишком легко для своего возраста — села за стол.  
Эти двое не были похожи на босса и телохранителя, но только теперь Хиджиката понял, почему Кондо-сан сказал про Отосэ «хозяйка Широяши».  
Человек, пришедший с Токугавой, — седой, похожий на постаревшего Гинтоки, — Оборо, его звали Оборо, наклонился к уху босса и что-то шепнул. Хиджиката прочёл по губам: «Да, тот самый».  
Дайко Токугава закрыл глаза, будто собираясь с мыслями, а потом хлопнул по столешнице и сказал:  
— Начнём, раз все в сборе. Отосэ-сан, я, как представитель Аманто-рэнго, обещаю вам, как представителю Кабуки: катаги не пострадают. А вы, Шинсен-гуми?  
Хиджиката положил тлеющую сигарету в пепельницу и ответил:  
— Мы не даём обещаний, которые не в состоянии выполнить, Отосэ-сан.  
— Кондо-сан! — привстав, крикнул Токугава.  
Кондо ухмыльнулся и похлопал Хиджикату по плечу.  
— Продолжай, Тоши. Ты про косвенный ущерб?  
— Именно. — Хиджиката взял сигарету, затянулся. — «Катаги не пострадают» — это слишком расплывчатая формулировка. Припоминаю, пару дней назад кто-то расстрелял нашу машину, и она врезалась в кондитерскую. Да, жертв не было, но нельзя сказать...  
Он посмотрел на Гинтоки, тот непонимающе приподнял бровь.  
— Нельзя сказать, что никто из катаги не пострадал.  
Отосэ вздохнула.

— Вы не уйдёте по-хорошему, да?  
— Мы можем договориться, Отосэ-сан, — Кондо оперся локтями на стол, наклоняясь вперёд. — Мы так же, как и Токугава-сан, чтим дух закона.  
Хиджиката оглядел людей, сидящих за столом.  
Мацудайра единственный не принимал участия в разговоре — сидел, откинувшись на спинку, и ухмылялся. Он, не боявшийся никого и ничего, пришёл на встречу один.  
Сейчас он заново выбирал сторону и почти этого не скрывал.  
Неожиданно кто-то толкнул Хиджикату под столом. Он перевёл взгляд на Гинтоки, сидевшего напротив, но тот, с унылым и скучающим видом подперев голову рукой, слушал Токугаву.  
— Мы можем заключить перемирие, если Шинсен-гуми уйдут из Кабуки.  
— Шинсен-гуми пришли сюда первыми, дядюшка Токугава, — возразил Кондо. — Мы просто защищаем Кабуки от чужих посягательств.  
— Кондо, ты охренел! — вскочил с места Токугава. — Щенок! Ты не представляешь, с кем связался!  
Оборо привстал, что-то тихо сказал, и Токугава сел на место, хмурясь.  
В этот момент Хиджикату опять толкнули.  
Гинтоки зевнул и уставился на Оборо. Хиджиката отодвинулся назад; не помогло. Тогда Хиджиката лягнул ублюдка в ответ, с трудом сдерживая желание запустить в него пепельницей. Он что, с ума сошёл? Не понимает, где находится?  
Гинтоки ухмыльнулся.  
А потом встал и, бросив что-то Отосэ, вышел.  
Хиджиката вдохнул, выдохнул. Злость кипела, не находя выхода, такая сильная, что трудно было сосредоточиться на разговоре. Слишком острая реакция, неоправданно острая. Кондо подёргал его за рукав пиджака и пробормотал едва слышно:  
— Тоши, пойди приведи себя в порядок. Немедленно.

Кучерявый ублюдок обнаружился в туалете, у писсуара. Насвистывал что-то под нос, а услышав шаги, дурашливо воскликнул:  
— Ой, Хиджиката-кун, не подглядывай!  
Звуки его голоса ударили в голову дурным, вязким опьянением. Хотелось впечатать его в кафель, прямо в расстёгнутых брюках, с торчащим из них членом, прижать руки к стене, разбить коротким прямым его рассеянную полуулыбку. Это желание, мгновенное и болезненное, было похоже на электрический разряд и тут же сменилось отвращением и стыдом.  
В тишине чиркнула молния. Гинтоки открыл кран и начал мыть руки.  
— Какого хрена ты устроил? — рявкнул Хиджиката.  
Спокойнее. Тише.  
— Мне было скучно, — пожал плечами Гинтоки. — Вы там сидели такие хитрые, продуманные, и всё болтали и болтали, и всё впустую. Я понимаю, зачем карга меня сюда притащила, но...  
Включившись, зашуршала сушка. Хиджиката оперся плечом на дверной косяк, спросил:  
— Значит, случайный прохожий?  
— Ну да, я соврал. — Гинтоки шагнул вперед. — Хотел посмотреть на Шинсен-гуми. Посмотрел. А потом, когда ты уехал, немного поболтал с доком, отличный мужик, кстати, но ты — ты что, серьёзно сайко комон, Хиджиката-кун?  
Он подошёл вплотную, с недоумением и интересом оглядел Хиджикату.  
— У вас всё не как у людей. И Исао-кун. Надо же, я ему душу открыл, а он, оказывается, кумичо Шинсен-гуми. Ни за что бы не поверил, что такой жалкий неудачник...  
Хиджиката молча, без замаха, ударил. Гинтоки отшатнулся, но удержался на ногах. Потрогал скулу.  
— Ну вот и я о том же. Что ты за сайко комон? Ты совсем не умеешь держать себя в руках.  
Умею, подумал Хиджиката, глядя на полузакрытые глаза и мягкие губы.  
— Я не хочу вмешиваться, — продолжил Гинтоки. — Я же не якудза. Я обычный катаги, и ваш закон, кстати, меня защищает.  
Он говорил отстранённо, будто размышлял вслух, и всё поглаживал красное пятно, проступившее на скуле от удара.  
— А это тогда что? — Хиджиката положил ладонь на лацкан белого пиджака. На мгновение глаза Гинтоки расширились, дрогнули острые пустые зрачки, потом он вздохнул:  
— Это призрак, Хиджиката-кун. Просто безобидный призрак.  
Он накрыл ладонь Хиджикаты своей, прижимая её к груди.  
— Но вы всё равно не расслабляйтесь.  
— Гинтоки, — мягко сказал Хиджиката. — Ты, кажется, хороший парень, поэтому я дам тебе совет.  
— Не недооценивай Шинсен-гуми? — усмехнулся Гинтоки и отпустил его руку.  
— Не переоценивай себя.  
Гинтоки удивлённо хлопнул глазами, а потом рассмеялся.  
Совсем как я тогда в машине, мелькнуло в голове. Дверь открылась.  
Кондо заглянул внутрь, негромко кашлянул.  
— А мы уже закончили. О, и ты тут, Гин-кун. Костюм тебе к лицу.  
Гинтоки всхлипнул, вытирая рукавом слёзы, проступившие от смеха, выдавил:  
— И-исао-кун, а ты, оказывается, большая шишка! Ничего, что я называю тебя «Исао-кун», а, Исао-кун? Смотри, смотри, этот твой парень сейчас на меня набросится!  
Он снова захихикал; Хиджиката сжал кулаки и медленно вдохнул. С ним происходило что-то странное, он, привыкший держать себя в руках, пропускать всё через голову, — никак не мог успокоиться. С самой первой встречи он был на полувзводе, делал глупости одну за другой.  
— Отосэ-сан ушла домой, — сказал Кондо. — Просила тебе ничего не говорить, но я подумал…  
Гинтоки изменился в лице.  
Только что расслабленный, беспечный, он быстро и резко шагнул к выходу, отталкивая Хиджикату; под пиджаком обрисовались очертания кобуры.

• • •

Дети играют в песочнице, кошки ловят бабочек, неосторожные пешеходы попадают под машины.  
Жизнь всё ещё была простой, но перед глазами плавали красные пятна и всё внутри заледенело от страха и ярости. Гинтоки огляделся — тёмное кимоно Отосэ мелькнуло вдали, в толпе, идущей по другой стороне улицы. Побежал вперед. Кто-то толкнул его в спину. Не убивать. Справа визг тормозов, «Сука, куда прёшь?!» — не убивать. Призрак человека, курящего под фонарём у входа в старый интернат. Призрак чёрного автомобиля, выезжающего из-за угла. Тротуар; где она? Где эта самонадеянная карга? Справа? Слева? Телефон не отвечает. «Эй, говнюк, а ну стой!» Не убивать, не убивать, не убивать.  
Сэнсэй перед смертью сказал — не лезь в это дерьмо.  
Сэнсэй был бы им недоволен.

Гинтоки тряхнул головой и остановился, тяжело дыша. Убрал пистолет в кобуру, взъерошил волосы и ещё раз набрал Отосэ. В трубке послышались гудки, потом знакомый, вечно чем-то недовольный голос:  
— Что, бездельник, не взял деньги на такси? А я уже к дому подхожу.  
— А, ага, — ответил Гинтоки. — Нет, взял. Ты, хренова карга! У таких мамаш нужно отбирать детей! Ты, небось, из тех растяп, которые забывают в супермаркете самое дорогое, что у них есть!  
Отосэ помолчала; хлопнула дверь и тоненько прозвенел колокольчик на входе.  
— Мамаш, значит?  
— Я образно, — буркнул Гинтоки.  
— Сынулечка, у тебя памперс сухой?  
Гинтоки представил, как она это говорит, прикуривая очередную папиросу. Как садится за стойку и машинально отодвигает пепельницу от себя.  
— Да иди ты. Мне, может, нравятся такие.  
— Какие? — полюбопытствовала Отосэ.  
— Ископаемые сморщенные старухи!  
Отосэ прыснула и захохотала; Гинтоки нажал отбой.  
Если вернуться в бар прямо сейчас, мерзкая карга заставит его работать, да ещё и издеваться начнет. Впереди мелькнула вывеска игрового зала; Гинтоки замедлил шаг — а потом решительно направился к ней. Проиграть несколько сотен иен — лучшего сейчас не придумаешь.  
Уже садясь на табурет перед автоматом, он вдруг понял, что это тот самый зал, который облюбовали Шинсен-гуми, но искать новое место было уже лень. Да и не придут они; сейчас, наверное, сидят и злорадствуют, вспоминая перекошенную рожу дайко Аманто-рэнго.  
Гинтоки зарядил автомат шариками и потянул рычаг. Шинсен-гуми появились в Кабуки первыми, но поставили не на защиту, а на нападение. Если подумать, они только выглядели наглыми придурками. Гинтоки снова нажал рычаг; в стуке шариков, бьющихся об преграды, ему послышался тихий голос сэнсэя:  
— Ну и что ты злишься? Подумаешь, Котаро с Шинске заняли домик на дереве.  
— И шишками кидаются! — возмутился Гинтоки.  
— Ты всё-таки положи брандспойт на место, — улыбнулся сэнсэй. — Не достанешь, да ещё и сам обольёшься.  
— Можно костёр разжечь! — кровожадно оскалился Гинтоки.  
— Смотри, они заставили остальных ребят сидеть на ветках и охранять домик. А может, тем уже надоело охранять?  
Гинтоки моргнул, а потом, заулыбавшись, схватил футбольный мяч и побежал к дереву. А когда противные Зура и Такасуги вылезли из домика и пошли на футбольное поле смотреть, чем занимается сбежавшая охрана, их ждала целая гора отборных шишек.  
Интересно, Шинсен-гуми уже насобирали шишек? Должно быть, иначе бы они не пошли на открытый конфликт так легко. Всё-таки Хиджиката… Да, Хиджиката. У его карпа тоже были синие глаза, наверное, мастер был тем ещё извращенцем, иначе не смог бы так отчетливо передать угрозу и ожидание во взгляде, и это странное, неосязаемое напряжение, окружавшее Хиджикату; казалось, тронь — и обожжёшься. Гинтоки хотел ещё скаламбурить насчет «карп» и «любовь», но потом отчего-то передумал и тупо пошутил про толстолобика. Да и чёрт с ним.

Вечером карга, оставляя на Гинтоки бар, передала ему свой фартук, а когда тот попытался засунуть дурацкую тряпку под стойку, хрипло просипела в ухо:  
— Можешь в него подрочить, пупсик.  
— Только если ты потом его наденешь, — сурово ответил Гинтоки. От дьявольского хохота Отосэ проснулся запойный старичок Тамао-сан, придремавший за столиком в углу. Закричал:  
— Мадам, ещё сакэ!  
Всё было хорошо.  
Под утро Гинтоки протёр столы и вымыл пол, сел за стойкой с кружкой кофе — как всегда, больше мороженого, чем воды, — и задумался. Были вещи, о которых он — не запрещал себе думать, нет, — но которые оставлял на самом краю внимания, как когда-то глянцевые, а теперь отсыревшие и выцветшие журналы, годами пролежавшие на нижней полке журнального столика, потом в уборной, потом в пакете рядом с мусорным ведром.  
Тот день на кладбище, когда он встретил старую каргу; она-то, наверное, решила, что сама его подобрала, да и пусть продолжает заблуждаться, лишь бы больше не сидела с таким пустым, мёртвым лицом, как тогда, у могилы давно покойного мужа.  
Коп — вторая по опасности профессия в Эдо; если же говорить о безопасных...  
Сэнсэй был чиновником в отставке, и, скорее всего, за этим стояла мутная история — он оставил карьеру даже не на пике — на взлёте, но Гинтоки не раз видел, как к нему приезжают солидные люди. Встречи с бывшими коллегами, говорил сэнсэй.  
Одна из встреч оказалась последней.  
Нет, лучше подумать о чём-нибудь другом. О том, каким взбешённым был Хиджиката — и каким уязвимым он казался в этот момент. Кто бы на месте Гинтоки удержался? Никто. А значит, если уж договариваться — то только с Исао-куном.  
Когда Гинтоки, собрав мусор в большой пакет, вышел из бара, то увидел на крыльце когда-то красивую, а теперь испачканную и мятую картонную коробку с тиснёным логотипом кондитерской «Амачи». Внутри лежала дохлая крыса.  
Гинтоки выбросил её на крыльцо, заглянул в зал и позвал:  
— Киса-киса-киса! А кто хочет вкусную крыску? — и отвернулся, насвистывая привязчивую мелодию из заставки «Погода с Кецуно Аной». За домами занимался рассвет, небо, ещё серое, постепенно наливалось розовым и синим. На соседней улице, полускрытая углом, стояла машина; Гинтоки запустил руку под майку и тронул кобуру, чувствуя чужой недоброжелательный взгляд.  
Машина взревела мотором, уехала.  
За спиной урчала и похрустывала костями Мисс Кэт, а когда Гинтоки к ней повернулся — прижала уши к голове и зашипела.  
— Хорошая киса, — зевнул Гинтоки и пошёл спать.

Снился ему вход в интернат — тот, парадный, с белой лестницей и фонарями. У самых ворот, опираясь спиной на крыло «короллы», курил сэнсэй. Был вечер; наверное, сэнсэй ждал кого-то из «друзей». Гинтоки помнил этот день, этот момент, и если бы мог сдвинуться с места, выйти из этого чёртова тёмного проулка, то увидел бы себя-семнадцатилетнего, спускающегося со второго этажа прямо к выходу. Он что-то хотел спросить у сэнсэя, но о чём, уже не помнил — подробности стёрлись.  
Если бы он только мог сдвинуться с места; из-за угла выехала машина, Гинтоки отлично её видел и знал, что сэнсэй не увидит её до последнего, а потом будут вспышки и грохот выстрелов, он скатится с лестницы и побежит к сэнсэю, сползающему по крылу машины — металл весь в решето. Сидя на земле, придерживая тяжёлое, болезненно вздрагивающее тело, он будет говорить: «Сэнсэй, держитесь, еще немного, мы уже вызвали скорую», а в ответ услышит прерывистое и злое: «Не лезь в это дерьмо. Пообещай мне, Гинтоки».  
На этом месте Гинтоки обычно просыпался; сейчас он заставил себя не выныривать из дрёмы. Может, дальше будет лучше, думал он и чувствовал, как тянут кожу подсыхающие дорожки слёз. Гинтоки развернулся на месте, шагнул в темноту и наткнулся на что-то.  
«Гинтоки, — знакомо шепнул кто-то. — Гинтоки».  
Что ты здесь делаешь? — подумал Гинтоки, а потом прохладные, мягкие губы скользнули по щеке, прижались к шее. Гинтоки закрыл глаза, хотя было и так темно, просто если не смотреть, всё закончится немного позже. Нащупал ремень брюк, потянул к себе, прижимаясь к Хиджикате всем телом. 

И всё-таки проснулся. За окном вечерело, а на шее устроилась противная Мисс Кэт. Гинтоки встал, поднял хвостатую скотину за шиворот и пошёл к Отосэ ругаться.  
Та, уткнувшись в газету, курила за стойкой — уголёк папиросы, свисавшей из угла рта, качался то вверх, то вниз, — и делала вид, что не замечает Гинтоки.  
— Как дела, старушенция, — сказал Гинтоки.  
— На Хигаши-дори сегодня стреляли.  
— Да хоть бы они уже друг друга побыстрее перестреляли! — раздражённо бросил Гинтоки, заходя за стойку.  
— Для тебя, значит, и Аманто-рэнго, и Шинсен-гуми одинаковые? — спросила Отосэ. Отодвинулась — Гинтоки достал бутылку воды из холодильника.  
— Не совсем.  
Гинтоки наклонился, вытащил из-под стойки картонную крышку коробки с логотипом «Амачи». Покрутил, швырнул в мусорное ведро. Отосэ наблюдала за ним искоса, молча.  
— Исао-кун, он нормальный, — сказал Гинтоки. — Ну, Кондо. Помнишь, как в первой части «Крёстного отца», когда Майк не хочет влезать во всё это дерьмо, но у него каждый раз нет другого выхода. Исао-кун — тот же Майк, только косит под придурошного лузера.  
— Я думала, ты вспомнишь какого-нибудь Гарри Макдауэлла, — улыбнулась одними губами Отосэ.  
— И правда. — Гинтоки взял два стакана, налил воду, бросил лёд. — Признайся, ты же втихаря таскаешь мои диски с аниме, извращенная карга.  
— Вот ещё, — фыркнула Отосэ и поймала стакан, скользнувший по столешнице.  
Под глазами у неё залегли морщины усталости, раньше они не были такими глубокими. Тогда, перед самым концом, за день до самого конца, сэнсэй тоже выглядел усталым и будто поблекшим. Он вышел из кабинета, пропуская «друга», совсем недавно важного и самоуверенного, а теперь — взъерошенного, с красными пятнами на лице. Поклонился в дверях, пожелал хорошей дороги, а в ответ Гинтоки услышал:  
— Ты доигрался, Шоё-сан. Ты, считай, труп. Никто из наших уже не сможет тебе помочь. А если ты рассчитываешь использовать своих детей-демонов...  
— Что за дурацкое название, — слишком быстро и слишком беспечно перебил его сэнсэй. — Пойдём, на улице договорим.

— ...Эй, засранец, ты что, не проснулся ещё?  
Гинтоки тряхнул головой, заставив себя отвести взгляд.  
— Жуть какая, — пожаловалась Отосэ. — У тебя глаза были как у дохлой рыбы!  
— Крысы, — вяло поправил Гинтоки. — Рыбу нам вроде не присылали.  
Он взял стакан и вышел из-за стойки. В этот момент двери жалобно хрустнули, в бар забежали люди — и время двинулось рывками. Отосэ выдернула из-за стойки пистолеты, один длинно скользнул по столешнице, а второй оказался в руке сразу; Гинтоки выстрелил, перекатился вбок от стойки, снова выстрелил. Кто-то закричал. Кувыркнувшись, упал стул. На стене за спиной, повторяя траекторию движения Гинтоки, пропечаталась кривая пулевых отверстий. Во все стороны летели щепки, осколки бутылок и стаканов. Брызги крови зависли в воздухе; расплескались.  
Потом стало тихо.  
— Старушенция, ты там живая?  
— Уборка на тебе, — отозвалась Отосэ, выглядывая из-за стойки. В руках у неё ещё дымился обрез. Послышался стон вперемешку с проклятьями. Гинтоки подошёл к согнувшемуся на полу человеку и выстрелил в голову. Пошевелил тело ногой, потом хмыкнул:  
— Да, уборка обычно на мне.  
Это было привычно и скучно, он успел забыть, насколько это было привычно и скучно. У двери кто-то пошевелился, потянулся к выходу. Гинтоки присел на корточки, наблюдая за извивающимся полутрупом. Сантиметр, пять, десять.  
Что произойдёт раньше: доползёт до двери или умрёт?  
— Мы закрыты! — крикнула Отосэ.  
Гинтоки обернулся, поднял взгляд: брюки, расстёгнутый пиджак, белая рубашка, галстук в тонкую полоску, презрительный изгиб губ.  
— Ты, наверное, в детстве отрывал крылышки мухам, — негромко сказал Хиджиката и выстрелил. Полутруп дёрнулся, затих.  
Потом что-то мягко и тяжело ударило в затылок; Гинтоки моргнул, отгоняя красные пятна, и обнаружил, что стоит, накручивая на кулак проклятый галстук в тонкую полоску.  
— Не слышал, мы закрыты, — сказала Отосэ.  
— Какая разница, — ответил Хиджиката. — Я пришёл поговорить с этим идиотом.  
Галстук натянулся и, наверное, впивался в шею, но чёртов ублюдок этого не замечал, в расслабленной руке покачивался чёрный браунинг. Хиджиката стоял так близко, что уголёк сигареты обдавал жаром щеку.  
Потом обернулся:  
— Эй, парни, заходите. Не беспокойтесь, Отосэ-сан, я ненадолго.  
Через его плечо Гинтоки видел, как в баре появляются уже знакомые люди: тот лысый мужик, незапоминающийся парнишка, пухлый коротышка с толстой золотой цепью на шее, высокий с перебитым носом…  
От дыма хотелось чихать; хотелось выволочь Хиджикату на улицу и долго, с удовольствием избивать; нет, хотелось подраться — зло и бездумно, выплескивая наружу страх. Нет. Он вспомнил тёмный переулок из своего сна и подсыхающие дорожки слёз.  
— Успокойся, — сказал Хиджиката. — Посмотри на себя. Сраный Широяша в майке с Симпсонами. Что за жалкое зрелище.  
Его голос звучал ровно и плавно, как у человека, который говорит с собакой, вцепившейся в руку. Он дотронулся до плеча, осторожно сжал — и сделал шаг назад. Гинтоки шагнул следом, чувствуя, как немеют пальцы, стиснутые в кулак.  
— Не твоё дело, — ответил он.  
Подошва сандалии скользнула на чём-то мокром и склизком; задолбаешься тут всё отмывать. Ещё один шаг и ещё один, Хиджиката тянул его за собой и что-то говорил, кажется, оскорбительное. Гинтоки смотрел, как двигаются его губы, куда-то делась сигарета, когда. Ему казалось, вокруг сплошная вата, душная мерзкая белая вата, и внутри сплошная вата, давит на ребра — вот-вот треснут. Что угодно сделаешь, лишь бы избавиться от этого ощущения.  
Совсем как тогда. Гинтоки казалось, он умер вместе с сэнсэем, а Такасуги сказал, что пистолет нужно тоже перекрасить в белый, чтобы всё в тон, и непонятно было, то ли он издевается, то ли у него едет крыша. Убийцы были просто исполнителями. Быстрее всех до заказчика добрался Зура, просто пришёл в один из офисов Аманто-рэнго и сказал, что хочет вступить в клан. Наплёл какой-то чуши, назвался ещё как-то по-дурацки. Понадобилось всего два месяца, чтобы кумичо пригласил его выпить сакэ — единственный из детей-демонов, сменивший хозяина, таким не разбрасываются.  
Кумичо умер молча, секретарь умирать не хотел, но знал только то, что настоящим заказчиком был человек из правительства.

Хлопнула дверь, и Гинтоки оказался в полумраке подсобки. Что-то загрохотало под ногой, стукнула об стену швабра.  
— Чёрт, — сказал Хиджиката. — Я думал, у вас тут кухня.  
— Решил пожрать на халяву? — машинально спросил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката засмеялся, потом умолк. Гинтоки всё ещё держал его за галстук и чувствовал себя по-дурацки. Тут ведь как, замахнулся — бей. Не позволяй перехватить инициативу. Что-то коснулось щеки; Гинтоки отстранился и начал быстро разматывать галстук.  
— Уезжай из города, — произнес Хиджиката. — Бери бабку и уезжай. Мы возместим убытки.  
Гинтоки покачал головой.  
— Уезжай, — повторил Хиджиката. — Отосэ-сан здорово просчиталась, когда притащила на встречу Широяшу. Тебя многие помнят и до сих пор боятся.  
Гинтоки несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, развернулся — и ударился локтем об стену. Скривившись, бросил:  
— Да я суперзвезда.  
— Я борюсь с искушением, — мягко, почти нежно прошептал Хиджиката на ухо. — Я бы мог сейчас тебя вырубить и запереть у себя в подвале. Ты бы просто исчез.  
— Избавь меня от своих грязных фантазий.  
Гинтоки вдруг подумал, что по вторникам сны всегда врут: там, за дверью, он успел спасти Отосэ, а тут, в тёмном и тесном помещении — слушал самоуверенный бред Хиджикаты. Это было хорошо. Всё было хорошо.  
— Избавлю, если ты уедешь.  
Вот придурок, долбит одно и то же и думает, если несколько раз повторить, это что-то изменит.  
— Со своими делами я разберусь сам, — бросил Гинтоки, стараясь не повышать голос.  
— Не тупи.  
— Убирайся отсюда!  
За дверью кто-то кашлянул.  
— Да что ты ко мне пристал вообще, — уже тише выговорил Гинтоки. — И вообще, нахрена сюда припёрся, знаешь, есть бар «Голубая лагуна», вот туда и иди. С искушением он борется. Как будто я не знаю, что вам надо. Что вы, что Аманто-рэнго...  
Он осёкся. Хиджиката молчал, ничего не делал, расслабленно опирался на стенку, а в глазах плавилась такая сумасшедшая, отчаянная жажда, такое неприкрытое «я тебя хочу», что по телу прошла горячая волна, захлестнула с головой, смела чувства и мысли, ощущение реальности происходящего.  
— Я тоже, — сказал Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката моргнул и будто очнулся; неприятно прищурился:  
— Ты тоже что?  
Гинтоки шагнул назад, нащупал ручку. Повернул, открывая дверь.  
— Понимаешь, по большому счёту якудза все одинаковые. Гнилые продажные ублюдки, — он вышел из подсобки и с издевательским поклоном придержал дверь.  
— Просто у одних ублюдков, Хиджиката-кун, жабья морда, а у других — смазливая мордашка.  
Хиджиката устало потёр висок.  
— Всё, хватит рассиживаться, бездельники. Ямазаки, ты что, пришел сюда чай пить?  
Гинтоки отвернулся, поднял табурет и поставил его перед стойкой. Сел, отодвинул пепельницу подальше — от запаха табака под кожей перекатывались горячие песчинки, хотелось обернуться; да плевать на этого Хиджикату. Что за дерьмо плавает в его голове?  
— Ну что, теперь звоним в полицию? — спросила Отосэ и щёлкнула зажигалкой, прикуривая.  
— Да, заодно и дохлятину заберут.

Ночью он сидел в пустом, неосвещённом баре; на покосившейся двери висела табличка «закрыто», в разбитых окнах гуляли сквозняки. Гинтоки оттянул воротник рубашки, вздохнул. Сквозняки в такую жару — то, что надо, а вот костюмы — чистая смерть. На стойке рядом с чашкой кофе лежал глок.  
Когда-то давным-давно у Сакаты Гинтоки было три правила: не трогать катаги, не экономить на сладком и отвечать ударом на удар.  
Он думал, эти правила давно ушли в никуда, но они все время были рядом — под пластиковыми чехлами, в пустоте кобуры, в пыльном замкнутом пространстве платяного шкафа. 

Когда-то давным-давно Гинтоки сидел на кладбище и клевал носом от усталости. Он бы, может, и заснул — давно научился спать вполглаза, но тревога колола в висок, не желала отступать. Потом пришла пожилая женщина и опустилась на колени перед надгробием.  
Зажгла благовония, помолчав, спросила:  
— Знал моего мужа?  
Гинтоки повернул голову:  
— Не-а.  
— Он служил полицейским. Хороший был, все его любили. У тебя кровь на ботинке.  
Гинтоки покосился вниз — на белоснежной коже алели пятна.  
— Может, это краска.  
— Может, — кивнула женщина и развернула платок с едой: конфеты, пирожные, молочный коктейль в пакете. Гинтоки сглотнул, начал вытирать ботинок платком, потом оглядел второй — нет, всё в порядке. Покосился на женщину:  
— Тетушка, ты что же, не знаешь, что покойники ненавидят молоко? Особенно клубничное. Твой муженёк, наверное, сейчас стоит рядом и горестно вздыхает.  
Женщина приподняла бровь и вытряхнула из пачки папиросу. Закурила. У неё были ярко накрашенные губы и мёртвые глаза.  
— Детка, не обрекай меня на несварение желудка! — жалобно проблеял Гинтоки и потянулся за пакетом.  
Накрашенные губы раздвинулись в улыбке.  
— Ты же его всегда любил, Тацугоро.  
— Да я его всю жизнь ненавидел, пупсик, просто не хотел тебя расстраивать!  
Женщина выпустила дым и рассмеялась. Она смеялась долго, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони набежавшие слёзы, а забытая папироса тлела, и пепел осыпался на надгробье.  
— Так что, тётушка? — уже обычным голосом спросил Гинтоки. — Можно?  
— Пойдём со мной, бездельник, хоть поешь домашнее.  
— Не стоит, тётушка, не стоит.  
— Стоит, — сказала женщина. — Тебя весь город ищет, балда. Ты что, хотел спрятаться на кладбище? Переждёшь у меня неделю-другую, а потом делай что хочешь.  
— Эх, — Гинтоки отвернулся, откинул голову назад, на прохладный камень. — Скажи, тебе никогда не хотелось отомстить за Тацугоро?  
— Много раз, — ответила женщина. — Но знаешь, от мести потеря становится ещё больше.

Сэнсэй тоже так говорил: «Месть только усиливает горечь». Наверное, с возрастом все становятся спокойнее. Перестают жить порывами, измеряют и взвешивают чувства. Есть десять килограмм горечи, отомсти, и у тебя станет двадцать килограмм. А тебе и чайной ложки много. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила женщина.  
— Гинтоки.  
— Пойдём домой, Гинтоки. — Она чему-то рассмеялась, потом пояснила: — Где только не подбирают люди бродячих котов!  
Да, сэнсэй тоже так говорил.  
Гинтоки поднялся, осторожно сжал протянутую руку — и поклялся себе, что на этот раз точно не допустит повторения, обязательно успеет защитить доверчивую старую каргу.

Мороженое было ореховое, с ванилью и шоколадом, холодное и восхитительно сладкое — что ещё надо в жару. Понятно, что — включить вентилятор и развалиться на полу с каким-нибудь журналом и ледяной газировкой.  
Гинтоки потрогал кобуру, невидимую под майкой, — нет, скучные дела и белые тряпки стоило оставить на вечер, — откусил по краю хрустящую глазурь и шумно всосал подтаявшую начинку. Вот и Сакура-дори, ещё два квартала, и он дома. На обочине дороги стояла машина, а у машины, опёршись на крыло, курил Хиджиката; и как он до сих пор не сварился в этом своём костюме.  
Нет уж, проходим мимо. Если сейчас перейти дорогу и срезать через дворы, он ничего и не заметит. Гинтоки шагнул на проезжую часть: Хиджиката зевнул и поглядел в сторону. Махнул кому-то рукой: «Я тут». Из-за угла вывернули две машины.  
Неприметно серые, с затемнёнными стеклами.  
Мороженое шлепнулось на асфальт. Синяя «королла», сэнсэй, прикуривающий сигарету. Грохот пульса. Грохот выстрелов. На этот раз он успевал. Гинтоки швырнул себя вперёд; сигарета упала, а человек у синей «короллы» — нет, у черного «мерседеса», — уже тянулся к кобуре. Странно, сэнсэй никогда не носил оружие. Хлопнули двери, звук очереди ударил по ушам, а в спину ударили тяжёлые раскалённые молоты — один, второй, третий, четвёртый, Гинтоки понял, что падает — нужно сгруппироваться. Асфальт показался ему мягким и вязким. Он сел. Перед глазами всё плыло, а Хиджиката, этот чертов Хиджиката, ублюдок из Шинсена, не стоивший ни одной капли крови, клал пули быстро, привычно и ровно, будто тренировался в тире.

• • •

— Идиот, — повторил Хиджиката, дёрнул руль в сторону: по соседней полосе транспорт двигался быстрее. Сзади просигналили, звук показался глухим и далёким.  
— Опять ты обзываешься, — отозвался Гинтоки.  
Он смотрел в окно, расслабленно откинувшись на сиденье. Хиджиката видел только прикрытое волосами ухо и угол челюсти, но знал, что губы у Гинтоки становятся всё бледнее.  
Красный свет. Чёрт.  
— Какого хрена ты полез под пули без бронежилета, — зло процедил Хиджиката.  
— Какой дурак пойдёт в бронежилете до магазина за углом, — ответил Гинтоки и неуместно хихикнул, а потом стянул на груди края безрукавки, будто от холода.  
Нога на тормозе ныла от напряжения. Хотелось ударить кудрявого ублюдка башкой об полку над бардачком, вытолкнуть из машины на асфальт и долго-долго бить тяжелыми ботинками. Или поиграть в гольф, или выпить. Просто делать что-нибудь, только не сидеть тут, глядя на светофор, сигнал которого так хорошо перекликался по цвету с пятнами на этой глупой розовой безрукавке.  
— Всё-таки жизнь дерьмо, — произнёс Гинтоки. — Я ведь давно ушел. Решил, что с меня хватит, жил тихо и мирно, даже мусор сортировал, а тут на тебе.  
— Заткнись.  
Загорелся зелёный, но тронуться с места удалось не сразу. Он отстранённо подумал, что сверху дорога, наверное, кажется заполненной блестящими разноцветными черепахами. Час пик в Эдо тянется с раннего утра до поздней ночи. Хиджикате никогда не нравился этот город.  
— В таких ситуациях положено говорить что-нибудь длинное и проникновенное, — возразил Гинтоки. — Вижу свет в конце тоннеля и всё такое… Ах да. Скажи Скарлетт, что мне не наплевать.  
— Какая ещё Скарлетт, — поморщился Хиджиката. Если бы руль был живым, то завопил бы от боли. — Максимум Пинко, да и та наверняка с вредным спиногрызом и здоровенной родинкой на подбородке. И вообще ты охренел, я тебе не посыльный.  
— Как грубо, — вздохнул Гинтоки. — Знаешь, красота — это не главное. Хотя красивым не понять, да? Красивый Хиджиката-кун. С красивым карпом и красивым браунингом.  
Он говорил и сползал вниз на сиденье, рука, сжимавшая края безрукавки, теперь просто лежала на животе. Эй, сядь нормально, хотел бросить Хиджиката, он ненавидел любые проявления расхлябанности и ещё когда лезли не в своё дело, но слова почему-то застревали в горле, как дым от паршивых папирос.  
— И ещё… — снова начал Гинтоки и умолк, заторможенно покачал головой. — Нет, всё-таки не скажу. А то вдруг выживу, неудобно получится.  
Снова красный. Машины впереди, сзади и справа, а слева — бетонная стена, отделяющая встречную полосу дороги.  
Город стоял, замерев в летнем горячем воздухе, выполощенный солнцем до белизны.  
В памяти внезапно всплыли укрытое снегом кладбище в Бушу, надгробия в молочном тумане и пустые письма, а ещё стеклянные банки — плававшие в них глаза напоминали странных головастиков-мутантов. Месть — блюдо, которое подают холодным, после неё внутри не теплеет, но есть приятно. Хотя при чём тут Гинтоки, кто он вообще такой. Хиджиката его совсем не знает.  
— Не думай, что это из-за тебя, — сказал вдруг Гинтоки. — Ты ведь не Скарлетт. У меня свои причины.  
Хиджиката побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Доктор Джек Дэниелс уже ждал; окна в той гостиной с мягким розовым диваном наверняка были распахнуты настежь, и внутри сладко пахло цветами.  
— Кстати, ты мне мороженое должен, — добавил Гинтоки. — Ореховое, с ванилью и шоколадом. Я хочу мороженое, Хиджиката-кун.  
— Тебе что, прямо сейчас? — огрызнулся он. Слишком громко, слишком на выдохе — в горле неприятно зацарапало.  
Гинтоки молчал.  
Хиджиката тупо смотрел на свои руки. На правой манжете было красное пятно. Оказалось, что фигурные пластыри с мишками фиксируют повязки надёжнее обычных. Гинтоки морщился и зачем-то тянул его за рукав, а люди испуганно косились и переходили на другую сторону улицы.  
Чистоплюи-катаги. У Гинтоки не было с ними ничего общего.  
Его глаза, волосы, губы; первая встреча, как он вошёл тогда, растягивая слова и движения.  
Мысли метались, как опавшие листья на ветру. Хиджиката медленно оторвал руку от руля, коснулся запястья Гинтоки, и тут зазвонил телефон. Хиджиката посмотрел на дисплей, потом в зеркало заднего вида — Ямазаки и Харада пробирались между машинами, размахивая руками.  
В голове вдруг стало тихо, спокойно и пусто. Он сбросил вызов и набрал номер скорой помощи.

После был долгий разговор со следователями: они задавали вопросы любезно, неторопливо и обстоятельно, наперебой предлагали закурить и смотрели на Хиджикату так, словно он пустое место. Скользкие вопросы, бессодержательные ответы — старые правила игры в итачигокко между якудза и полицией.  
Хиджиката разглядывал белые стены и пытался выбросить из головы лишнее. Представлял, как оно ерошит кудрявые волосы, засовывает руки в карманы выцветших джинсов и выходит из мозга, будто из такой же белостенной комнаты. Но дверь всё равно оставалась приоткрытой.  
В больнице было по-другому, там двери захлопнулись наглухо сразу же после того, как каталка въехала в операционную. Позже вышел медбрат, принялся нести что-то про шансы и неопределённость — ноги у парня явно подгибались от страха. Хиджиката смотрел на него и тоже не мог определиться с тем, что чувствует, а в голове вертелась ехидная мысль: «Нет, просто не хочешь».  
Любой становится виртуозным торговцем, когда надо продать что-то самому себе.  
Хиджиката вышел из участка несколько часов спустя. Кондо уже ждал перед входом.  
— Как ты, Тоши? — спросил он тревожно. — Не проголодался?  
Он положил руку Хиджикате на плечо. Вместе с ней легла вина.  
— Всё хорошо, — ответил Хиджиката, глядя в сторону. — Простите, Кондо-сан, я…  
— Поехали, перекусим, — сказал Кондо, улыбнулся и шагнул к автомобилю. — Дядюшка Мацудайра уже ждёт.  
Хиджиката кивнул, ничем не выдав удивления; он не ожидал, что это произойдёт так быстро. Одёрнул галстук, поправил манжеты. Пятно от крови, теперь уже ржаво-коричневое, зацепило взгляд. К чёрту, на лишнее сейчас нет времени — но в горле что-то сжалось, и стало трудно сделать вдох.  
— Кстати, надо бы купить фруктов для Гин-куна, — добавил Кондо. — Гранаты? Слышал, они помогают восстановить гемоглобин.  
— Гранат — это ягода, — машинально поправил Хиджиката.  
— Ягода? — переспросил Кондо. — Ого, не знал.  
— Он… — начал Хиджиката и замолчал. На мгновение показалось, что асфальт просел под ногами.

— …Только что выпросил у врача шоколад, — связь иногда прерывалась, голос Ямазаки в трубке звучал глухо, как через вату. — Сейчас смотрит телевизор в холле, аниме про разнорабочих…  
Хиджиката нажал отбой и посмотрел на другую сторону дороги. Солнце поблескивало на остатках стёкол в окнах, Отосэ подметала крыльцо. Харада, прикрывший лысину бейсболкой «Гигантов Ёмиури», сидел за столиком уличного кафе неподалёку и читал спортивную газету.  
Хиджиката повернул ключ зажигания.  
Перестрелка на Сакура-дори оказалась одной из первых в череде многих; деньги и секреты меняли владельцев часто, как карты в бридже, Внутренний залив пора было переименовывать в кладбище — а слухи о том, что Широяша принял сторону Шинсен-гуми, уже разошлись по городу. Катаги не должны были пострадать.  
Хиджиката посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Отосэ выпрямилась и помахала ему вслед.  
Гинтоки шёл на поправку. Он выглядел довольно бодро для человека, который совсем недавно висел на волоске от смерти, — Ямазаки так говорил. Хиджиката не видел Гинтоки с тех пор, как захлопнулись двери операционной. Последние полмесяца слились в сплошную круговерть: звонки, встречи, переговоры, — да, у него просто не было времени. Он спал мало и чутко, даже не спал — балансировал на тончайшей грани между сном и реальностью, слышал шорох шагов в коридоре, тиканье своих часов, а иногда тихий голос: «И ещё…»  
Дальше не получалось разобрать слова.  
Спустя неделю «астон мартин» дайко Токугавы превратился в столб огня — и сам дайко Токугава вместе с ним. Говорили, что к этому приложил руку какой-то из киотских кланов, но война шла здесь, в Эдо, — и через несколько дней одного из вакагашира Шинсен-гуми нашли в канаве с отрубленной рукой и двадцатью двумя пулями внутри.  
Когда Хиджикате сообщили о происшедшем, он как раз сидел в машине, глядя на разбитые окна бара Отосэ. В окнах было пусто, в уличном кафе неподалёку — тоже; у порога лежала принесённая ветром бумажка. И над всем этим — яркое небо и облака, похожие на огромных белых щенков. Картина странно тревожила, Хиджиката вышел из машины, зашагал к крыльцу. Немного постояв, окликнул:  
— Отосэ-сан.  
Никто не отозвался. Хиджиката вспомнил, какими глазами смотрел Гинтоки на эту старую перечницу; в Штатах он как-то раз забрёл в церковь, там был парень, который так же смотрел на изображение Девы Марии. Глупые ассоциации.  
— Эй, ты, — позвали сбоку.  
Хиджиката обернулся и увидел Отосэ. Она окинула его насмешливым взглядом и спросила:  
— Зайдёшь?  
В руках у неё были пакеты, один с эмблемой супермаркета, другой — аптеки.  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Хиджиката. — Помочь?  
— Ну помоги, — согласилась Отосэ. — Этот никчёмный дармоед скоро сбежит из больницы, вот и приходится таскать.  
Хиджиката занёс пакеты внутрь, поставил на стойку.  
— Заменил бы кем-нибудь лысого, — посоветовала Отосэ, закуривая. — Помирает же со скуки.  
— Берегите себя, — сказал Хиджиката.

Вечером, когда он сидел в кабинете и чистил пистолет, из коридора донесся шум — топот шагов и удивлённые возгласы. Хиджиката поднялся, подхватив со стола запасную обойму. Дверь отодвинулась, в щель заглянул Тэцу, тараща и без того круглые глаза.  
— Хиджиката—сан, там такое, такое!  
— Где там.  
— Во дворе!  
Хиджиката не сразу увидел, что происходит: обзор был почти полностью загорожен чужими спинами. Парни толкались, будто стояли у окна женской бани, пихали друг друга локтями, Сого держал телефон на вытянутой руке — видимо, снимал.  
— Эй, серьёзно, поднимайся, — смущённо сказал Кондо, которого отсюда тоже не было видно. — Я к такому не привык.  
— Исао-кууун, — донеслось в ответ, и Хиджиката замер. — Ой, то есть кумичо! Простите, оговорился, язык без костей, голова без мозгов…  
— Гин-кун!  
Хиджиката молча отодвинул кого-то в сторону, шагнул вперёд.  
Гинтоки стоял на коленях посреди двора, упираясь руками в землю и низко склонив голову. Волосы прикрывали лицо — Хиджиката вспомнил, каким оно было тогда: напряжённое, с побелевшими губами; и красные пятна, расползающиеся на розовом фоне.  
— Он сказал, что пойдёт убивать всех гадов, и попросил нас присмотреть за Отосэ-сан, — шёпотом подсказал Тэцу.  
— О, Тоши, — сказал Кондо, обернувшись. — Ну хоть ты скажи ему!  
— Кумичооо! — снова затянул Гинтоки. — Все учителя в школе заслуженно считали меня тупицей! А об университете я и мечтать не смел! Только учти, Исао-кун, я вернусь и вас тоже выгоню. Но ты, наверное, и так знаешь.  
Кондо вздохнул и задумчиво потер висок.  
— Слушай, Гин-кун, я так, к слову, но если Аманто-рэнго уйдут из Кабуки, то и мы за этот район держаться не будем. Хотя мне всё-таки кажется, что…  
— О, теперь ты действительно говоришь как кумичо, — заметил Гинтоки. — Я ведь проблемный парень, да?  
Кондо неловко рассмеялся.  
— Ну что ты, Гин-кун. Ты мне очень нравишься.  
— Ты мне тоже. Поэтому очень прошу, кумичо!  
— Кто так просит, придурок, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки замолчал, поднял лицо, всё ещё бледное, осунувшееся. Настороженно прищурился. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Хиджиката понял, что всё-таки перешёл линию, за которой уже не видно начала пути; убрал в карман браунинг, неторопливо потянулся к лацкану пиджака и снял даймон.  
Бойцы смотрели ошарашенно, Сого даже опустил телефон.  
— Что, всё-таки решил? — спросил Кондо, он единственный не выглядел удивлённым.  
— Мне нужен выходной, — бесстрастно ответил Хиджиката. — По личным обстоятельствам.  
Гинтоки поднялся нарочито медленно, отряхнул штаны.  
Хорошо, что с Широяшей дешевле дружить, — эта мысль была немного трусливой, но Хиджиката действительно чувствовал облегчение, будто наконец взялся за работу, которую долго откладывал, а дело в итоге оказалось совсем простым.

— Ещё есть время обдумать другие варианты, — сказал Хиджиката, когда они садились в машину. — Я не спорю с тем, что убивать действеннее, чем разговаривать, но всё же.  
— Кто бы говорил, — ответил Гинтоки. — Нет, не думай, что я окрылён перспективой умереть за правое дело или что-то в этом роде. Просто, ну, ты ведь знаешь, игры — это не моё. Я хочу, чтобы они меня боялись.  
Он выглядел безмятежным, но взгляд потвердел, стал тяжелым и злым; Хиджиката снова вспомнил того волка в зоопарке и забыл вдохнуть.

На Эдо опустилась ночь. Кабуки-чо мерцал огнями, едва слышно гудел мотор. Гинтоки что-то насвистывал, снаряжая патронами запасные магазины; его волосы в полумраке казались сизыми.  
Хиджиката вёл машину по оживленным улицам, не превышая скорость, и периодически проверял зеркала заднего вида.  
На Ханамичи-дори за их «Мерседесом» пристроились три однотипные «хонды» последней модели. Хиджиката удовлетворенно хмыкнул и увеличил скорость — одна из «хонд» подобралась ближе, можно было даже разглядеть лицо водителя.  
— О, кажется, я знаю этого типа, — сообщил Гинтоки. — Он как-то раз обозвал мой любимый магазин данго старой грязной хибарой. Ну и причёска, похожа на кучу дерьма.  
— Ты правда настолько любишь сладкое? — спросил Хиджиката, перестраиваясь в крайний ряд. Впереди был поворот на заброшенную стройку.  
— Хочешь узнать меня поближе? — отозвался Гинтоки. — Да, настолько люблю. Я же говорил, у меня было тяжёлое детство.  
Хиджиката прибавил скорости; чёрная громада недостроенной многоэтажки тянулась к луне голой арматурой, печальная и неуклюжая.  
— Сцена прямо как в кино, — резюмировал Гинтоки.  
Сзади раздался выстрел. Гинтоки обернулся.  
— Пуля застряла в стекле. Блин, я-то думал, тут пуленепробиваемые окна.  
— Это же не кино, — сказал Хиджиката и вывернул руль.  
Многоэтажка наконец дотянулась до луны, шины заскрипели по земле. «Хонды» тоже остановились, две из них чуть не наехали друг на друга; изнутри вывалилось семь… восемь человек. Хиджиката дёрнул ручку двери, привычно снял браунинг с предохранителя.  
— Вот почему я предпочитаю глок, — самодовольно произнёс Гинтоки и выстрелил. — Поиграем? Кто первым попадёт в бензобак, а?  
— Идёт, — отозвался Хиджиката.  
— Только не трать слишком много патронов, у нас сегодня ещё много работы!  
— Без тебя знаю.  
На следующие несколько минут мир превратился в звук и вспышки, хаотично мелькающие в темноте; пули вспарывали воздух, эхо гуляло между заброшенными зданиями — Хиджиката вдруг вспомнил приглушённый свет задней комнаты в салоне пачинко. Какой дурак выстрелит себе в ногу из-за дурацкого спора?  
«Гинтоки я, Гинтоки. Дай мне фору, Хиджиката-кун».  
Потом, когда всё это закончится, они могли бы выпить вместе; возможно, Хиджиката бы даже взял ещё один выходной.

Утром было солнечно и ветрено. Хиджиката остановил машину у бара Отосэ; на тихой обычно улице сегодня было оживлённо, из окон выглядывали люди, прохожие останавливались и глазели. Кто-то снимал на телефон.  
А на балконе второго этажа стояла Отосэ и швыряла вниз пиджаки, брюки, галстуки. Гинтоки стоял внизу, смотрел недоуменно, задрав голову. Галстук зацепился за шею, в одной руке была кобура, в другой носок.  
— Вали куда хочешь! — орала Отосэ. — Чтоб я тебя тут не видела! Ты уже взрослый, бездельник!  
Хиджиката подошёл, взглянул на разбросанные вещи, белые пятна ткани и кожи на сером асфальте. Спросил:  
— Что, переезжаешь?  
— Да, он переезжает! — крикнула Отосэ, вываливая туфли из коробки на голову Гинтоки.  
— Хрена с два ты меня выставишь, карга! — заорал тот в ответ и погрозил носком.  
У него было такое возмущённое, непонимающее лицо, что Хиджиката рассмеялся. На мгновение показалось, что он вернулся в Бушу, в те времена, когда ещё не надо было ни держать лицо, ни принимать трудные решения.  
— Ничего смешного, — огрызнулся Гинтоки. Вздохнул: — Поможешь занести барахло обратно?  
Потом они собирали вещи, сидя на корточках. Отосэ вышла на улицу с папиросой; докурив, вернулась в бар. Гинтоки молчал, чему-то улыбался, а Хиджиката смотрел на него — на белые, непослушные пряди, на тёмные, непроницаемые глаза, на дурацкую майку с Губкой Бобом и вылинявшие джинсы, — и думал, как всё-таки хорошо, что он надел тёмные очки.  
— Ты не собираешь, — подал голос Гинтоки.  
— Ты тоже, — Хиджиката помолчал и всё-таки спросил: — Почему ты их не выбросишь?  
Гинтоки разгладил галстук на колене.  
— А ты что забыл в Кабуки? Опять крутитесь около чужого стола?  
— Я передумал, — ответил Хиджиката. — Не буду тебе помогать.  
— Будешь, — Гинтоки бросил ему на колени галстук. — Я тебе жизнь спас. И ещё ты должен мне мороженое. И ещё я из-за тебя ногу прострелил. И ещё…  
Он протянул руку, осторожно снял с Хиджикаты тёмные очки. Замолчал.  
— Продолжай.  
— Что именно продолжать? — прищурился Гинтоки. Из бара тянуло свежесваренным кофе и чем-то сладким, то ли шоколадом, то ли ванилью.  
— Всё, что угодно, — пожал плечами Хиджиката. — Что хочешь.

END


End file.
